Freedom's What You Make It
by ksantura
Summary: Harry is tired with the wizarding world trying to control or kill him. He's taking steps to set himself free. With the new information that he has distant relatives in Japan, it's only a matter of getting everything in order to go there without alerting a certain manipulative old man about his plans to leave before he is force to fight for him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry had enough! He tried to be the person that they wanted him to be. He got into Gryffindor and won the Quidditch Cup every year since he was forced to play in first year. He made friends with a light and poor pure-blood, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, that is against all that is Slytherin and dark. A muggle-born girl, Hermione 'Mione' Granger, that is said to be the "brightest witch of the age." He saved the school every year since he rejoined the Wizarding World and went to the "Safest and Best Wizarding School in the World," (hint the sarcasm).

Even with all that, they still were not satisfied with him. Always finding fault with everything he does. If he doesn't measure up to their expectation, they end up throwing a temper tantrum like a child not getting it's way. Saying cruel things about him without meeting him even once, like they have the right and that there won't be any type of consequence for their actions, or non-action as it was.

'The only thing that they are doing is making me hate them with every fiber of my being. It's pretty sad that grown ass adults get off in trying to break the spirit of a child to make themselves feel better.' thought Harry with dark amusement and bitterness. 'I am not their toy that they can do what ever they want and then throw away when they get bored with it, expecting it to wait for them to come back and play with it again. Expecting it to grin n' bare it since it should be grateful for all the attention it is given.'

The more he thought about his treatment from the Wizarding World, the more he is consumed with hatred. So much so that the only thing he sees is red and hears nothing but the blood rushing in his ears. If it wasn't for his precious owl, Hedwig, snapping him out of it, he would have gone and done something stupid and reckless.

If he wanted to be treated like crap all the time, than he would have just stayed with his relatives. 'At least they don't pretend to like me one moment then stab me in the back the next. Even my so called best friends treat me like I am a nit-wit that needs to be led around like a dog on a leash because I am to stupid to do anything by myself.'

In anger, Harry threw the Daily Prophet that he was reading against the dirty white wall of his small bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive. It landed with the front page up to where anybody looking would see the headline "Harry Potter, The Chosen One," with a picture under it of a skinny and short 14 year old boy with raven black hair with dark red highlights that are only seen in the right light. The hair looks like a birds nest, that went down to his shoulders. He has pale and flawless skin, except the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. He was about 5'1'' to 5'2'' in height. The most exquisite thing about him though were his eyes, which were an bright emerald green. A green that reminds people of the color of the worst and most powerful curse of the Unforgivables, the Killing Curse. It is offset though by the hideous thick black rimmed and round glasses that he is force to wear because his family is to cheap to pay for better ones for what they call a freak of nature.

The last two years haven't really changed much. He grew at least to 5'4'' to 5'5'' in height. Lost a little bit of weight from not eating much the past two weeks and three days since being back to Privet Drive. This time not because of his relatives holding out on the food and working to the bone, but because he's been wallowing in quilt for getting Sirius Black, his godfather, killed. When not thinking about Sirius, he's thinking about the prophecy that Dumbledore showed him with is pensive right after the Ministry of Magic fiasco.

Mad-eye Moody threats at King Cross was very effective against them, though Uncle Vernon's face looked like it was going to explode from anger. Only fear kept him from any retribution. Aunt Petunia's face looked like she was constipated. Dudley's face looked weary but contemplative. Which was just weird since he's not much of a thinker in the first place. He also looked like he lost weight and gain some muscles. Not that it matters since he has barely been home all summer. Staying with a friend from Smeltings' High School.

While the first week or so was mostly him having a pity party, the rest of the time he has been thinking about the prophecy and what his role in it will be. Will he be able to survive when he is barely even train in anything. He doesn't even know how to duel and when he asked Dumbledore to train him, all he got was a pat on the head and sent on his way while being told that everything is being token care of and to trust him.

"How can I trust him when all he does is keep secrets and expects people to just move the way he want everybody to move." he muttered darkly. "When he does say something it's either to cryptic or to late to do anything about it. If he is so wise and powerful, why that hell is he expecting me to kill Voldemort. Oh, that's right, the prophecy says it has to be me." he adds on sarcasticly.

Harry glanced at the Daily Prophet again and just snorted in derision. One moment he's a lying, attention seeking brat to being the Chosen One that is going to save them from the big bad monster in the night. Which in itself is pathetic since they are expecting a 15, almost 16, year old _child _to fight for them while they hide in their beds pissing their pants.

"Freak!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "Get Down here now."

"Great. Now, I have to hear the big walrus talk." he said sarcasticly. Getting off his run down bed that looks as if it's about to break apart at any minute and went downstairs stopping on the third step from the last. The whole family is by the door dressed in fancy close, looking at him impatiently.

"Freak, we are going out to dinner. I expect you to stay in you room. I don't want you to contaminate anything with your freakishness do you understand me Boy." he growled like a pit pull. He kind of looks like one with the jowls and spit.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." I said meekly even though my thoughts weren't so meek. 'After all, one day I won't be held back by the under age restriction on magic. Then what will you do dear uncle.' he thought darkly.

Uncle Vernon gave one last glare and left. Aunt Petunia sniffed and looked disgusted with my mere presence while she followed her husband out, while Dudley nodded and closed the door behind him.

He waited until he couldn't hear the car anymore before going to the kitchen to grab an apple since they don't really pay attention the fruits in the first place, before going back to his room. Closing the door, he looked at his room, if one can really call this a room. More of a storage room really. Everything was on it's last legs. The bed with it's threadbare dark gray, that once was black, blanket with no sheets. A pillow that was really flat with no pillow case and that smelled slightly of something he doesn't even want to know.

The desk had scratches all over it, the color faded from a rich brown to a dull brown. A thick book under the right front leg to even it out so that it wouldn't wiggle to much. A drawer mission from the bottom with two left. A wooden chair that was rigged and nobody wanted. A wardrobe that have also seen better days, but in better condition than any other furniture in the room. The carpet a gray the is mostly from the dirt and dark patches from stains that he also rather not think about.

Harry sighed deeply before going to sit on his bed to eat his apple. When he was done he throw the core into the small trashcan by the bed. Got up and let Hedwig out to go hunt and stretch her wings. She flew to his shoulder to nibbled his ear in affection and flew out the window. Harry sighed again and went back to his bed to laid down.

'I will think more about everything and what I am going to do in the morning. I can no longer stay untrained and ignorant about everything either. In the morning I will make a list of anything I think I need to do and do it.' he thought sleepily. A few minutes later he fell into a deep sleep not even hearing the Dursely's coming back home and making a lot of noise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I don't know who Harry will be with in this story. I do know it won't be from anyone in the Wizarding World or Kagome. I don't care if he is with a girl or boy. I will let you vote for it. So if you have any ideas I would love to hear them.

Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning to the loud stomping of Uncle Vernon walking around in his room two doors down from his. With a groan, he looked towards his desk to his beaten down alarm clock to see that it is 9:15am. "Wow, that's the most I slept in, well, ever. I usually get up around 6 when I am here." Harry muttered in surprise. Ever since he could remember, he's been force to get up a 6 to use the bathroom and then clean it after-wards so that they don't get contaminated from his freakish germs. Their words, not his of course.

After getting his morning routine in the bathroom done, he is force to make breakfast for the family while he gets nothing of the meal. If he sneaks any and get caught, which surprisingly was all the time by his uncle, he would be sent to his room (cupboard under the stairs at first) with no food for days. Aunt Petunia would either give him two pieces of toast with no butter, or a grape fruit for the day.

'Lovely family that I have, not!' he thought sarcasticly. This year though with Mad-eye's threats to his family he no longer had to work for them. 'It also helps that they don't know that my criminal godfather is dead either.' was the choked up thoughts. Tears come to his eyes at the thought of his godfather no longer in this world. ' I miss you Sirius. So much it hurts.'

A few tears escaped from his eyes into his hair since he was still laying down on his back. 'NO!' he thought determinedly 'I won't cry anymore. It hasn't solved anything. He's still dead and it's my fault. I have accepted it and now I must move on. If Sirius saw me now he would be shaking his head in disappointment and tell me he doesn't blame me and that I have things to do if I am going to survive the year or so.' With that thought, Harry got up and looked over to see if Hedwig came last night. She has not.

Going to the door, Harry cracked it open, and seeing that the coast was clear, he ran to the bathroom that was across the wall a little to the right. His bedroom was the first bedroom since if there is a bargler, he would be the first to get hit and be able to warn the other with his screams of pain so that they can get out safely. Uncle Vernon told him maliciously when he was moved from the cupboard under the stairs to Dudley's second bedroom. After his room is Dudley's room, the master bedroom at the very end with the guess room after that and finally the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, he went to the sink and looked in the mirror. His hair is the same birds nest as it always was if not a little more messy from just getting up. The dark bags under his eyes, from lack of sleep and nightmares, is a little bit lighter. His skin is paler and unhealthy looking from not eating and lack of sun. He had stayed in his room since coming back unless it's to do his bathroom routine or if his stomach complained to much, going to the kitchen to get an apple or something quick.

Sighing, he went about what he needed to do in the bathroom and then going back to his room. Still not encountering any of the Dursleys on his way back, which he is counting his lucky star for. When he got back he saw Hedwig on her cage with a letter tided to her leg. Their was another owl, an regal eagle owl, on the back of the desk chair. Going over to the unknown owl first to relieve it of it's burden and giving it an owl treat. The owl flew back out of the window that he left open last night so that Hedwig can get back in.

Going over to Hedwig, he took the letter from her without looking who it was from and scratched her under her beak just the way she liked it. "I was wondering why you were gone for so long girl." he uttered to her. Turning his attention back to the letters he saw that one was from Gringotts and the other from Dumbledore. "Why would Gringotts be writing to me and what does Dumbledore want from me now?" he wondered.

Going to sit at his desk, he put the letters down in front of him side by side. Dumbledore's letter on the right and Gringotts' on the left. He couldn't decide which letter to read first. Dumbledore, someone that the more he learned about the less he trusted or Gringotts', a bank that he doesn't know very much about other than that it's run by goblins that manage people's vaults.

"Which letter should I read first girl, Dumbledore's or Gringotts'?" he asked Hedwig. She lifted her right leg and hooted. "Dumbledore it is then." Opening it and started to read what little that was there. The more he read the more angry and confused he became. The letter said this:

My dear boy,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and my condolences for the loss of your godfather. I know how much you cared for him and he cared for you. I am unfortunately writing to you to tell you that you will staying there for the rest of the summer. Also a ward will be put up so that no owls can come or go. It is too dangerous and unsafe to communicate through owl. I have already told Ron and Hermione not to contact you. Don't leave the house for there are death eaters everywhere. It's for the Greater Good my boy.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"What does he mean that I will be staying here for the rest of the summer. It's not safe for anybody with Voldemort and his death eaters out and about." he said angerly. "So I am trapped here with no communication with anyone. Not that I trusted any of them to tell me what the hell is going on over there in the first place. There are other way to communicate than through owl in the first place. I thought Grimmauld Place, since it was under the Fidelius Charm, would have been safe for me to stay. I am sure the Weasleys' and Hermione is staying there, together." he ranted to his beloved owl. He was highly upset that once again he was cut off from the world that he rightly belongs in.

Calming down some after his mini rant, he looked at the Gringotts letter still lying on the desk. Picking it up just looking at the crest on the back. He thought it looked weird not having seen it before now. There was a circle in the middle that looked like some type of web design. The outer circle had the Gringotts name written in it. The outer design is something he doesn't know the name of with small wings coming out of the top edges. There is a type of key going through the middle but not the web design itself.

About to open the letter he heard his aunt's scream "Boy, get down here now. Don't keep us waiting." Sighing, he set the letter back on the table with the thought that he would read it after he finds out what his aunt would want from him. Getting up, he went out to go downstairs and get this over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I now have the poll set up and hope you would vote for the pairing that you wish to see Harry with. I would also accept review and hope that you are willing to do so. I would like to know what you think of my story.

Chapter 3

Going down to the living room, he found his Aunt Petunia standing by the window spying on Mrs. Number 3. His Aunt Petunia is the type of housewife that would spend most of her day either spying on her neighbors or gossiping about what she found out to anybody that is willing to listen to her. Let's not forget about her bragging about how wonderful and hardworking her husband and son are. Which they are not really, though Dudley seems to be changing for the better. To get this over with he cleared his throat politely to gain her attention since there is no reason to be rude and start a fight even though he wants to be rude so badly like they have all his life to him.

"Boy, Marge is coming over later this weekend to stay for a week. You will stay out of sight and there will be no freakishness. It won't be tolerated. If you must come out of your room, be quick with what you need to do and go back. We don't want to hear even a peep from you or your disgusting bird. Do you understand me Boy?" Aunt Petunia told him, not even looking at him until the last question was uttered to glare at him.

He is really getting sick and tired with people always treating him as if he isn't a person. Unfortunately, he can't really do anything to stop it just yet. "I understand Aunt Petunia. Though if I hear her say a bad word about my parents again, I won't keep quiet anymore." he said darkly and coldly, trying to keep his rage under his control. " As long as you keep her away from me there won't be any problems. Do _you_ understand Aunt Petunia?" He continued softly but deadly.

She opened her mouth, no doubt to say something scathing and demeaning, but one look at his harden face and eyes that were glowing with cold fury had her closing her mouth and nodding her head.

Satisfied with her answer knowing that she would keep her husband and son in line. Turning around he walked back upstairs first to use the bathroom then going back to his room. Closing the door and leaning against it in relief that it didn't go any worse than it could have. "That went better than I ever thought it could go." he told Hedwig who hooted in worry. He smiled at her concern knowing that she was waiting for him to come back to make sure that nothing bad happened to him. He was her chick after all.

Walking over to her to give her some owl treats and to give some scratches under her beak like she likes it. Glancing at his desk he saw the Gringotts letter sitting innocently just waiting to be read. So like a obedient boy he is, he went over to the desk, sat down, picked up the letter and opened it. What he read made him feel rage, sadness and confusion.

Dear Mr. Potter,

On behave of Gringotts' we offer our sincere condolences for the loss of your godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black. We are also writing to inform you of his Will reading that will commence on July 12, 1996 at 1:15pm on the dot. This letter will act as a portkey that will go off at 1:00pm sharp. After the Will reading we would also like to discuss with you about the management of your vaults.

Thank you,

Nagnok

Head Goblin of the Inheritance and Will Reading Department

'Vaults? As more than one? I thought I had only my trust fund to last me through school and maybe a little bit afterwards until I got a job that can support me. To find out through a letter that I might have more than just one just doesn't make sense. Why wasn't I told that I had more than one vault?' his thoughts in a whirl wind of confusion.

The more he thought about it, the more he thinks that it was Dumbledore who kept it from him. "After all he had my trust fund key with him since the beginning and only gave it back when I reentered the Wizarding World. Bloody hell, Hedwig, I think I am going to go crazy. There are to many secrets and plots going on around me, I don't know what to do." he said tiredly.

Hedwig flew over to land on his shoulder and nibbled on his ear in comfort. "Hoot, Hoot"

"Yeah, I am going to go to Gringotts on the 12th. I will be damned if I keep going on ignorant of everything around me and of anything that has to do with me." he said determinedly. "Today is the 5th, so I got about 5 to 6 days to brush up on my knowledge that I have been slacking out on. I will start back at the beginning and go from there. It will take a while, but it's something that I should have been doing since the beginning but with Ron always whining about doing work or Hermione getting a hissy fit everytime someone does better than her, it's not a very encouraging atmosphere to study anything."

Getting up from the chair and going to his old school trunk, which he was able to keep with Mad-eye's threats to Uncle Vernon, and opened it. After taking out all his books, throwing out the Lockhart books and Umbridge's so called book _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard, he started to sort them out by class. Looking at how little books he actually has, he shook his head in disappointment. He only has the course books and no extras.

"I guess I won't be able to learn that much about the Wizarding Worlds customs at the moment. 'The only thing I have are my history books and they are not about the laws or the customs of the Wizarding World. I will have to wait until after Gringotts to buy any new books since the new ward against owls is going to be up soon if it's not already." Picking up his first year Defense Against the Dark Arts book, he opened it to the first chapter and started reading. 'Might as well brush up on my knowledge until I can get to Gringotts and then Diagon Alley.' he thought before getting emerged into the book.

+  
>Please Review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Chapter 4

Later that night around 7: 30, he heard his Uncle Vernon come home from work. He was surprised that his uncle actually worked on a Saturday since he always said that the weekends were for families spending time together. Hearing is uncle go into the kitchen were Aunt Petunia was cooking their dinner, he went back to his 4th year DADA book. He just started on the 5th chapter which is about the Abarimon.

The Abarimon were a race that had backwards feet that still had great speeds despite it. They lived side by side with the wild and were very hard to capture because they were so savage. They lived in a great valley of the Himalayan Mountains which was called Mount Imaus before it was changed. It's advised that if one comes across one is to just leave them alone and get out of there as fast as one can. It wasn't a big chapter, the rest was the description of what they look like and their living conditions and life styles.

"**THAT FREAK SAID WHAT!?**" His uncle's yell snapped him back to reality before he could start the 6th chapter. Looking at the clock he saw that it was 7:56. He realized that his uncle has been home long enough for his aunt to have told him about the short conversation they had earlier today. **"I'LL TEACH THAT UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT A LESSON HE WILL NEVER FORGET!**"

"**VERNON!**" shrieked his Aunt. "If you touch him then the other freaks will find out and use their freakishness on us as punishment. **I will not have my son contaminated by that unnaturalness! Do you understand me?**" she started off a little be more quietly until the last part were she sounded a little bit hysterical.

"But.." he started.

"**NO!** Leave it alone. He will stay in his room and we will go back to pretending that he doesn't exist. We have spent to much time on the ungrateful freak as it is. I will not spend anymore on him. When Marge gets here we will keep her away from him and the topic of him. Do you understand?" Getting a nod from her speechless husband she continued. "Now, dinner is almost done so why don't you go to the livingroom and relax. You work hard today and so relax." She ended lovingly.

"Yes, Pet." He said submissively and gave his lovely wife a kiss on her right cheek that made her smile. Going into the livingroom to sit in his chair, he turned the telly to his favorite show and forgot all about the ungrateful freak he had living in the smallest bedroom upstairs.

Up in his room, Harry let out a sigh of relief. He wasn't ready for a confrontation with uncle just yet. He wasn't strong physically nor can he use his magic against him either with the underage restriction on magic. He needed a weapon, a muggle weapon. He plans on using a knife from the kitchen that he still needs to get.

"I will be bloody damned if I just take the abuse anymore. If he comes after me, which is only in time that will happen, I will be ready for him." He muttered to Hedwig who was on her cage cleaning her feathers. When he said something, she stopped and looked at him as if to say that she was listening to him. Encouraged, he went on. "I think it's about time that I took steps to protect myself. It would be really bad that I died from a fat walrus like muggle but can survive the darkest most powerful dark lord in centuries." Hedwig hoot in what sound as agreement. "Though I should have gotten the knife earlier today before he got back. I am just lucky that Aunt Petunia was able to stop him before he did anything." He went on sheepishly.

Shaking his head to clear it, he would just get the knife later when he went down to get something to eat. He needed to start eating regularly so that he can get healthier and stronger. He had Voldemort, his death eaters, and maybe even Dumbledore gunning for him. He's still effie about him, but it's not looking good at all. He also needs to find out if his friends are his friends or just using him for some reason.

For now, the only thing he can do is revise everything for the past 5 years. Since he's been slacking in his studies, he knows that he missed a lot of information that can help him survive what is to come. The only thing that he doesn't need to revise is Divination because he's not a Seer, and that subject can't really be taught to be used by non Seers. So he won't waste his time on it when he could focus more on a subject that he has more trouble with like potions.

Since he decided to revise everything, starting with first year DADA, he needed to create a schedule to motivate himself to get him moving and keep him going. The hardest would be potions, which is his worst subject, and history of magic since he always falls asleep in that class. If it wasn't for Hermione's notes, he would have failed a long time ago, though his grades are in the low bottom in that class regardless.

Getting up off his bed to go to his trunk, he digged around until he found parchment and more ink. He had little bit of ink and a quill on his desks so he didn't dig out another quill. He went to his desk and laid everything out for reading use. Sitting down, he picked up his quill to ink after he unstopped it and got ready to write out a schedule for himself. The first two draft were thrown out since it seemed that something was missing from it. Thinking about it for a couple of minutes, he got that light bulb above the head moment, and started to write excitedly. When he was done he was satisfied with the finish product.

Schedule: the only thing that would change is the subject per day

6:00am - 6:15am – Bathroom routine

6:15am – 7:30am – Exercise (stretches, sit ups, push ups, etc)

7:30am – 8:15am – Breakfast

8:15am – 1:00pm – Start with first year subject of the day

1:00pm – 1:45pm – Lunch

1:45pm – 6:30pm – Finish reading the books that are left

6:30pm – 7:15pm – Dinner

7:15pm – 8:30pm – Revise what was learned that day

8:30pm – 10:00pm – Free time (including showering)

10:00pm – 6:00pm – Sleep

He added exercises because he knew wizards are lazy and he needed to have more stamina then his opponent as well as better reflexes. He would have added running, but he knew that the guards that is watching the house would stop him before he got to far. So he can only do exercises that can be done in the house. He would also have liked to learn how to fight hand to hand since wizards and witches depend on their wands way to much, including him unfortunately.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was quarter past nine. "Wow, it took that long to get a schedule created?" he muttered in surprise. Looking at Hedwig and saw that she had her head under her wing sleeping. Sadden that she couldn't go out and spread her wings because of the ward preventing her from leaving, he up and went to pet her head softly. "One day, girl, you will no longer be caged and be able to fly the sky when ever you want." He told her softly with promise.

Giving her one last rub, he went to the door and opened it quietly knowing that the Dursleys were sleeping. He crept out, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Pausing to make sure that he didn't wake them up, he went to the cold box to get the lunch meat out with the mustard and put everything on the counter. Getting the bread, he made a quick sandwich before putting everything back and getting the milk out for a cup.

Eating the sandwich there, he cleaned the plate he used to put his sandwich on while he chewed. Taking the glass of milk back to his room, he went to his bed to finish reading his DADA book. Around 10:13pm he was done with the book and his milk. Getting up, he went to use the bathroom real quick and came back, turned the lights off and went to bed knowing that he had a full day the next day or rather week. It took a couple of minutes before he was able to fall asleep. The quickest he that ever happen since the Ministry of Magic fiasco.

A/N: There will be a time skip the next chapter. I will start on the day of the Gringotts trip. I will say what happened during the week up to that day but it will be an overview. I hope you review and tell me how you thought of my story. Thank you to everybody who read and liked my story so far. I said this in the last chapter, put I did put up a pairing pole for Harry, it's on my profile and I hope that you vote for the pair you want. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I got a review asking when Hermione ever threw a hissy fit, well, I would like to remind everyone that this is fanfiction. Besides, has anyone not notice when someone knows something she doesn't, she gets offended or huffy (definitely when it's Malfoy) and goes to the library researching it until she's satisfied? Well, she does in this story regardless. I would also like to think everyone that reviewed. So, thank you.

Chapter 5

The day of the Gringotts visit has finally arrived. Getting up at 6:00am just like he has been doing since he created the schedule Saturday night, though he's not happy with getting up at 6 o'clock again after finally being able to sleep in for how ever long he wanted. Going to do his bathroom ritual real quick, he got back and started to do his stretching in the middle of the room. When done with that he did 60 sets of sit-ups, push-ups, squats, etc. Adding 10 more sets everyday starting with 10 sets at first. He couldn't do much at the moment because he's stuck inside, he does try to do what he can get away with in such a small room.

At first the exercise was really difficult and tiring. There was a couple of times that he had wanted to stop, but he was able to persevere with the thought of being able to survive all who wish him harm better. He knows that it will only get worse when he has enough room to add more exercises to the list. He also knows that when his body gets use to all of it, it would also get easier. He can feel himself getting better everyday, slowly but surely. Though he still has a long way to go still.

He wish that he kept up his running even if he didn't have Dudley and his gang chasing him like before he went off to Hogwarts. With being at Hogwarts, he didn't really get any exercise except when playing quidditch. Well, walking everywhere in a big castle was exercise as well he guess. At least he didn't have to worry about being fat since magic eats the calories to fuel itself. He also doesn't eat a lot of the unhealthy food that is served during meal time. The benefits of being friends with the house elves is that they are willing to cook what ever you ask of them.

Quidditch did help with his hand-eye coordination, some stomach and thigh muscles, and of course his reflexes. The muscles that he did gain from quidditch softened from being stuck in this room for weeks and not doing anything except laying around in guilt and not really being aware of anything around him. 'I will work to get that back and become even stronger than before. I will no long allow myself to be weak.' he thought determinedly.

Looking at the clock to see that it was 7:31am, he got off the floor where he finished his last exercise to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal, a banana and a glass of orange juice. He was glad that Aunt Petunia told him last night that they would be out all day. Couldn't remember what they would be doing since he really wasn't listening after being told that they would be gone all day definitely since he was leaving today as well. The atmosphere has been tense since Aunt Marge came here Sunday night. So far she hasn't said anything bad about his parents, mostly because everytime she tried Aunt Petunia would change the subject. Not that she would do the same when Marge starts to insult him though.

'Not that I would care about the opinion of a lonely and disgusting women who would spend the rest of her pathetic life alone with only her dogs to keep her company. She look just like her brother, large, beefy, and purple-faced with a mustache even if it wasn't as bushy as his. Her breath stinks of sour wine and lighter fluid which makes me want to gag everytime she put her face near mine during one of her rants about my parents or me.' he thought vindictively. "As long as she doesn't bad mouth my parents I will go on like she doesn't exist just like they do to me most of the time." he muttered.

He really did hate her with every fiber of his being. She took great pleasure in sicking her dog Ripper on him everytime she was here or hitting him with her walking stick. The first time he met that vile women, he was five years old and still naïve. When he had first heard that he had an Aunt that was going to visit for a little bit, he was excited because he hoped that when she saw how he was treated here, she would take him away and love him like he so desperately wanted. Of course, that didn't happen at all. He should have known it wouldn't have worked since she _is_ Uncle Vernon's sister, but he was young and oh so hopeful.

When she walked into the house that fateful day, the same day he lost more of his innocents, she took one look at him waiting to take her bags to her room and sneered "So this is the ungrateful whelp you have been talking about? The one you took into your home from the goodness of your heart?" to her bother and he knew that he would get no help from her. They continued to insult him as if he wasn't even there. She then introduced the family to her new puppy, Ripper. Ripper was an mean and ugly bulldog that wouldn't stop growling at him.

He still has the scar from where Ripper attacked his leg viciously two days later, taking some of his flesh off. If it wasn't for his magic he could have lost his leg when it got infected. Of course, he didn't know that it was magic that helped heal him at the time. When he was being attacked, the Dursleys either ignored him (Aunt Petunia) or laughed at his plight (everybody else). Uncle Vernon was saying he was getting exactly what a freak like him deserved. When he was finally able to kick off Ripper with his other leg, Uncle Vernon got up in rage and grapped him by the hair and dragged him all the way from the kitchen to the cupboard as punishment for hurting an innocent animal for no reason.

For three days, he was in and out of consciousness having developed a fever the night of the attack. He didn't die from bloodloss because he was able to use an old shirt to wrap the wound and stop the bleeding after a while. Unfortunately, the shirt was dirty considering he wasn't allowed to clean his cloths except for once a month when the smell got to bad. The third day he was locked in, Aunt Petunia open the door and saw his condition. Grapping his right arm she forced him to the bathroom upstairs and told him to clean himself up. Except he was so sick that he couldn't really move having use what little energy he had to get to the bathroom.

Tisking in frustration, she got the first aid kit out and did it herself while muttering about worthless freaks the whole time. When done she dragged him back to the cupboard where he staid for four more days. He was just glad that she left some water and bread everyday so he didn't die from starvation and dehydration on top of everything else. When he was well enough to walk on his leg, the Dursleys thought he was well enough to going back to earning his keep around the house.

Shaking himself back to the present, he finished his breakfast where he was standing at the counter near the stove. He was able to see that it was 8:12am from the stove clock. Cleaning up after himself and taking his orange juice back upstairs with him. Starting on his history of magic 2nd year book, he read the 1st year book in his free time since he didn't really have anything to do to pass the time, he emerged himself in the goblin wars once again. History of magic was the last subject he needed to review other than Divination, a class he doesn't really have any use in even if he does have a prophecy over his head.

He was glad that he decided to review all his subjects starting with first year. He never realized how much he was missing and not understanding anything, even Defense Against the Dark Arts, until he started to seriously study the subjects. He knows he's only touching the surface of the subjects so far with just the school books. He even understands Potions way better now that he's not ignoring it anymore considering he allowed his hate of his Professor to color the subject itself. The only way he would be able to know if he has any talent in Potions, is to create some, though he has to wait until after Gringotts to get more ingredients.

He also plans to get books on Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Law, Wizarding Tradition and Customs, and more when he goes to Flourish and Blotts. He's going to do everything he can to learn as much about that world as he can. He's through with just waiting for others to tell him what they are willing to tell him. He also plans on getting a new wardrobe with being tired of wearing too big and falling apart cloths from his cousin all the time or his school uniform.

Around 11:36am, he stopped reading to get a shower and change into his school dress shirt and slacks forgoing his school robe. He didn't really have anything to wear to the meeting not being allowed out or to owl order cloths with the ward up. He only had his school uniform and Dudley's hand me downs, something that he really doesn't want to wear.

Deciding to get a quick snack since he plans to have lunch after Gringotts and before shopping for everything he plans to get. He still had sometime since it was only 12:17am. He went to the kitchen to get a bowl of yogurt and nuts while going back to his room to eat it. Hedwig flew to his shoulder and started to try and groom his hair while he ate at his desk but keeping his head as still as possible so not to disturb her. Getting the rest of the owl treats from the drawer where he kept them for her, he started to feed her them one by one when she gave up on his hair with an impatient hoot. He guess he would stop by the owl store to get more for her. "I'll get you more during my shopping spree, maybe a mouse or two. How does that sound girl?" he asked her while scratching her under the beak. She hooted her approval and flew back to her cage to get something to drink and then clean her feathers.

It was now 12:55pm. Five more minutes until he gets to finds out about Sirius' Will and what else the goblins would want from him afterwards. Going over to his bed, lifting his flat pillow up, he grabbed his wand that was next to the knife he hid there just in case his Uncle changed his mind about getting rid of him and put his wand in his front right pocket of his slacks. "I'll go to Ollivanders and see if he sells any wand holsters. I already can hear Mad-eye yelling about how dangerous it is to keep wand in pockets and Constant Vigilance." he muttered in amusement. When there was still one minute left, he stood up from the bed he sat on after putting the pillow back over the knife and grabbed the letter that was also the portkey. Turning to Hedwig, "I'll see you soon." he told her affectionately. Feeling the familiar feel of a hook pulling behind his stomach and with a soft pop, he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: So far in the polling, Sango and Sesshoumaru are tied for being with Harry. Unfortunately, when I was fixing up the polling itself, I accidentally lost Sesshoumaru's two votes. I was able to get one back with my own vote, but one is missing and I would like to apologize for that. The poll is still open and wont be closed for a while still.

Chapter 6

He landed on his arse with a thump. He was hoping he would have landed on his feet for once, but as always it didn't happen. He really hated magical transportation other than flying. They always made him disoriented and sick to the stomach. So far, though, he has been lucky not to vomit all over the place after landing.

With a groan of discomfort, he got up while rubbing his tush. Looking around, he notice that he was in a circular stone room with only one door leading out or in. A goblin in armor and with some type of weapon he doesn't know the name of, was standing guard. Seeing a smirk on the clever looking face, he blushed in embarrassment knowing that the goblin found amusement in him falling on his arse.

Grinning sheepishly, "I never seem to being able to land on my feet when I travel by magical means." he joked. Getting serious again, "Master Goblin, if you don't mind, will you tell me how to get to the Will reading of Lord Sirius Orion Black?" he asked politely. It never fails to be polite when you are dealing with people you don't know the customs of.

Being stared at intently by a goblin with a weapon was very disconcerting. He wonders if he somehow offended him in some way. He feels relief when the goblin finally speaks. "If you walk out of this door you will enter the main room. Go to a counter, tell them why you are here, they will get another goblin to show you where to go." the goblin sneered.

"Thanks!" smiling while walking to the door. When he got to the other side of the door way he stopped and turned back to the goblin. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask for you name. Will you tell me?" He was curious why the goblin gave him a strange look when asked for his name. Didn't anybody ask when they encounter him or do they ignore him like they do with house elves? If so, then wizards and witches are more rude and self absorbed then he thought.

"Firebringer. Yours?" the goblin said gruffly. Short and to the point, Harry liked that. Firebringer didn't waste time beating around the bush like most people would have.

Looking around to make sure that nobody was paying attention he turned back to the goblin. "Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you Master Firebringer." With a small genuine smile and bow of his head in respect and getting a bow back, Harry continued on his course to a counter with only two people in line. He had about 10 minutes left before he was late.

He only had to wait about three minutes before it was his turn. "Can I help you" the goblin asked distastefully. Seeing the name plaque say the goblin was Grindtooth he was able to talk to the goblin respectfully. So straightening his thin shoulders and lifting his chin up to show self-confidence but not in the way it would give an impression of looking down on anyone.

"Master Grindtooth, I was made aware that the Will reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black was today at 1:15pm by your prestigious bank." Holding up the letter. "I was wondering where the Will reading will be and if you will be kind enough to have someone escort me to where I need to be." He said softly but loud enough to be heard and strongly. Since the goblins seem to like their customers being straight to the point, that is what he will do. Just in a polite way, there is no reason to be rude and get the goblins angry at him after all.

"I will get a goblin to escort you to where you need to be Mr...?"

"Harry Potter." he said after making sure nobody was paying attention again.

"Mr. Potter." With that said, Grindtooth turned away from him and spoke in his language to someone behind the counter. Grindtooth was thinking about the strange human in front of him. It was really rare when a human comes in and shows respect. Most humans always looked down on them as if they were beneath them. Even the muggleborns didn't really show much respect to the goblin race.

Glancing back at the human after ordering a goblin to come and take Mr. Potter to the Will Reading room, he saw him standing there patiently. Most people would be fidgeting with impatiences as if they were the ones who were getting their time wasted. He thought that the Boy-Who-Lived was the same since he never answered any of Gringotts letters or getting Mr. Dumbledore to do it for him. Seeing in person on how polite Mr. Potter was, he wonders why he hasn't. 'Something doesn't seem right.' Grindtooth thought in suspicion.

Not knowing what the goblin was thinking, Harry looked in the direction where a familiar looking goblin was coming towards him. "Griphook?" He asked in surprise.

The goblin stopped in his tracks in surprise. Getting over his shock quickly, "Yes, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me, I will show you to where you need to be." Turning around and walking in the direction of the Will Reading room, expecting for the human to be following after him.

Catching up with the fast walking goblin, Harry wonder if he should start a conversation or if he should stay quiet. Deciding to go for it, he started awkwardly and then excitedly. "So, how have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you. You were the one who showed me to my vault in my first year. Do you remember?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do remember. I am surprise, however, that you remembered and was able to recognize me." Griphook sneered.

Harry wondered if sneering was a default face for the goblins. Then again, with the way that wizards and witches treat them, he's not really surprised. "Why wouldn't I have recognized you?" he asked in honest confusion.

Giving a shocked glance at the human that was struggling to keep up with his pace next to him he continued to talk to him. "Most humans can't tell the difference between goblins."

"I don't know why, it's not like it's that hard to do. I guess they are just to self-absorbed to notice." Harry thought out loud.

Snorting in amusement, Griphook couldn't belief the human would say something like that. "I am surprised that you would say something like that Mr. Potter. Anyways, we are here." Stopping in front of a heavy oak door with a black plague saying Will Reading in white above it.

Harry walked a few more steps after Griphook had stopped because he wasn't really paying attention to where they were going having kept his attention focus on the goblin. Looking at the door in front of him, he started to get nervous. He was taking a big step by even coming here. Knowing that by walking into that room, he wouldn't be able to go back to being ignorant like before.

Shaking the cowardly feeling of wanting to go back to his small bedroom at #4 Privet Drive and never coming out again, he turned back to Griphook who was walking away. "Thank you for taking me here Master Griphook." he yelled hoping he would hear him. Tuning back to the door and taking a deep breath to help calm himself down. He saw he only had two more minutes before he was late when he checked the watch on his left wrist. It was Dudley's before he got tired of it when he was 12. There was a crack in the middle of the glass where Dudley throw it at the wall in a temper.

Taking a deep breath, pulled the door open and went in. When he got a good look around he wasn't happy with what he saw. The room and the goblin themselves were fine. The room was a big room with hard wood floors and cream colored walls. The ceiling wasn't that high compared with the Great Hall of Hogwarts, maybe about 10 feet high. There were two pictures of goblin battles on opposite sides of the room. In front of the room there was a high dark wooden podium that over looked three rows of 30 chairs total. There was an old wrinkly goblin with grayish green skin and white long beard behind the podium sneering at the other people in the room.

It was the people in the room, however, that he had a problem with. Most of these people shouldn't even be here like Hermione or the Weasley's. Hell, even Mrs. Malfoy and Draco was there. He could understand it if it was the Tonks and Remus (even though he's not really happy with him since he hasn't even tried to contact him in anyway after Padfoot's death or even before that) since Sirius had a true connection to each other. Mrs. Tonks and Nymphadora was blood related to him while Remus was Sirius's best friend. Well, he guess the two Malfoy's as well since they are blood related to him as well. Dumbledore, Hermione, the Weasley's, and some of the Order shouldn't have been here at all. Definitely, after Dumbledore told him that it was to dangerous to be out and about.

He could feel his anger about to explode. He was meant to be stuck in Privet Drive and missing the last words of his Godfather while everybody else but him gets to hear it. He doubt anybody would have told him that his suppose best friends were at the Will Reading or about everything that was in it.

Seeing that everybody was staring at him in surprise, and Dumbledore starting to get up, he ignored them all. If they are not willing to talk to him then he will give them exactly what they want. Going to a seat in the second row behind the Malfoy's in the hope that it would discourage anybody from coming over and talking to him.

Before Dumbledore could take two steps in his direction, the old goblin behind the podium interrupted. "The Will Reading of one Lord Sirius Orion Black of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black will now commence." the goblin said in a gravely voice.

Now it was Dumbledore's turn to interrupt the goblin. "Master Goblin, I must ask that you give us a few more minutes so that I can get Mr. Potter back to his Aunt's. He shouldn't have been here in the first place. It's too dangerous for him. It's for the Greater Good that I have someone escort him back to where he belongs." he said in a grandfatherly voice.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Harry ask coldly while glaring death at Dumblefuck. "You know what, forget it. I am staying so there is no reason to waste anymore of Master _Grimstone's _time." he stressed on the goblin's name to show that he was a being worth respect. The goblin's name is right there on the podium so he doesn't understand why Dumblefuck didn't use it. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Weasley opening her mouth to no doubt shriek about how disrespectful he was being to Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter is right. He will be staying. Lord Black demanded it himself when he came in and made the Will and I will not be postponing the Will Reading. So sit down so that I can get started or you can leave. Which ever is fine with me." Grimstone growled.

"Of course, Master Goblin." Dumbledore smiled gently and sat back down. His thoughts, however, were a whole other thing together. 'How dare that filthy beast talk to me like that! Does it not know who I am? I am Albus Dumbledore, the Greatest Wizard since Merlin.' Looking over at the Potter boy he growled so low nobody heard. 'It seems my pawn is trying to disobey me. I will have to teach him a lesson after this. Maybe, I will tell his Uncle about the demise of Sirius Black. I am sure Dursley would remind that Boy his place.' he thought maliciously.

Harry felt a chill go down his spine, he looked around discretely and ended up zeroing on Dumbledore's face, who was looking at him with a dark look in his eyes. Though the outward appearance was still grandfatherly, the eyes on the other hand was cold and dark. He had hoped that Dumbledore wasn't a bad person, but misguided in some of his plans to help people, after all nobody can know what would happen all the time. Now that he was noticing more about what was happening around him, he have noticed how fake the Headmaster was.

Looking back now at his and the Headmaster's interaction, he can now notice just how unhelpful he really was. In all the adventures he had at Hogwarts, not once was Dumbledore there in anyway other than after everything went down to help "clear" up some of the misunderstandings, which was more confusing in the end. At first, he didn't really think about it, just happy that Dumbledore wasn't expelling him so that he would have been stuck at the Dursley's until he became of age. Now, though, he can see how he only gave enough information to get him to stop asking question with a hurt and disappointed look that made him feel guilty for even questioning him.

Shaking his head to clear it so he doesn't loose focus on what was happening around him, after all, there are people in this room who would love to get their hands on him for one reason or another. He also doesn't want to miss a word of Padfoot's last words.

"I will now read the Will. If any of you are bequeath anything, you will come up and sign as proof you understand and accept what was given. I will not tolerate any disruptions or disrespect in anyway, do I make myself clear?" Grimstone growled out commandingly, not in the mood to put up with human foolishness. Also, ignoring the old human who refuses to use his name even when Mr. Potter stressed it when he spoke back. Clearing his throat he began to read:

The last Will and Testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black, all other Wills before this is null and void

_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_

I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body bequeath the following:

To Remus – I give 500,000 galleons and the Marauder's Pad. Moony it's time for you to get a new wardrobe and live a little. Take the Wolfsbane and howl at the moon like in those movies Lily loved to make us watch on movie night. Take care of Prongslet, he would need you now more than ever. I had always considered you like a bother and I expect you to finally give into Tonks and be happy. You old dog you.

To Nymphadora – I reinstate you into the Black Family and leave you 500,000 galleons to do with what ever you want. HA! I used your first name and you can't do anything about it. Mwa ha ha ha ha. Anyways, you was always one of my most favorite of cousins, the other your mother of course, and was happy to spend what little time we had together. Continue to show the Death Eaters what a bad arse Auror you truly are. Don't forget to cause some mischief on my behave! Don't forget to get Remus to have some fun.

To Andromeda – I also reinstate you into the Black Family and leave you 500,000 galleons to do with what ever you want. Andy, precious Andy, how I missed our talks and just being together. I had always considered you as my big sister and I wished that we could have had more time together than what we did. Live long with your beloved mate and your daughter.

To Dumbledore and the Order – I leave you absolutely nothing. Don't think that I haven't notice you trying to turn my Godson into your little sacrificial lamb. It won't work, I have taken steps to prevent it from happening. Not only that, but you left me in Azkaban when you had the power to get me a trial that would have set me free. You couldn't have that though because you knew you would have lost what little control you had over Harry. I hope you burn in Hell for everything you have done.

To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy – I disinherit you from the Black Family. I will not have some filthy Death Eater in my family. However, if you talk to the new Family Head and talk about getting a divorce with Lucius Malfoy, he might change his mind and bring you back into the Family. Until then, I leave you nothing.

To Harry – my beloved Godson, I leave you everything else. The title, the monies, and the properties. I am so sorry for leaving you so soon. I enjoyed all the time we spent together and had always considered you as a son. I remembered the first time I held you in my arms and I thought "I am going to turn him into a mini-me regardless of the efforts Prongs does to turn you into a mini-him." You were so small though. I was afraid that I would end up braking you in someway and I still did to the very end. I don't regret having you in my life and wish, oh how I wish, that I was there from the beginning to the end. I just hope when I died it was in a cool way with my wand blazing. If somehow you were involved in my death, know that I don't blame you at all. It was my choice to be with you. Like I said before, I don't regret one moment of it. I love you so much my son.

Lord Sirius Orion Black

Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black

Mischief Managed

When their name was called and they had something from the Will, they went up either in tears (Remus and Tonks) or with a strong front (Mrs. Tonks) to sign what they needed to sign. Some of the ones that were mentioned but got nothing were angry (Dumbledore and the Weasley's that were there, how interesting. The twins, Bill, Charlie and Percy wasn't there which he was glad about).

When it was Harry's turn to go up there, it took a few moments to get moving from the shock and the emotional turmoil the words had invoked. With tears running down his cheeks but with his head held high unafraid to show how much the Will affected him. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he could get within a few feet of the podium where he needed to sign the parchment.

"Harry, my boy, it's time to go back to your Aunt's. They must be so worried about you right now. Come along now." Dumbledore said in a disappointed grandfatherly voice. Harry new exactly what he was trying to do. He was trying to make him feel guilty again. It won't work this time, he is aware of his game now.

"I am sorry, but I have things I plan to do after I leave here and it's not to go back to the Dursleys right away. I also have a meeting with the goblins after we are done here." He wasn't really sorry, but his Aunt had beaten manners into him when he was young so he can't help but be polite. Well, until he loses his temper of course. Seeing anger flash across Dumbledick's face so fast that he wouldn't have caught it if he wasn't looking for it, had him fighting a smirk from crossing his own face. Instead he was able to keep it neutral and with his eyes cool. "Not only that, I still need to sign that accept what I got from Padfoot. You wouldn't try to keep that from me would you, Headmaster?" he asked sweetly while transforming his face into an innocent boys' look.

"I am afraid I can't allow that to happen. It's for the Greater Good, my dear boy. I will one day explain it to you, but right now we must get you back under the safety of the wards." he said sadly.

Not believing for a moment that it was for his safety, but not saying anything about it right then. "I guess I will be disappointing you because I won't be going with you or the Order. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to." turning his back on him and looking around to see who staid and who left. The Weasley's, Malfoy's, and of course Dumbledore had staid with Kingsley and Mad-eye Moody. He also saw that Remus and the Tonks have left already. He won't lie and say that he wasn't hurt the Remus didn't stay to talk to him, because it did. It hurt a lot. Deciding not to dwell on it at the moment, he tried to continue on his way to the podium. Keyword _tried_. A wrinkled hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop this rebelliousness right now! You will do as you are told to and that is final!" he didn't shout, but it was damn close. The brat just wasn't obeying him like he should. He will get Severus to make a potion to make him more obedient. He can't have his pawn slip his leash now. Not after everything he did to get to this point. Seeing the Boy start shaking slightly, he smirked inwardly knowing he had won. Then the boy turned around, removing his hand in the process, and it took every bit of control he had not to take a step back in fear.

"Would you like to say that again?" Harry hissed in fury almost slipping into parseltongue, eyes flashing with power and anger. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he went on. "Last time I checked, I was not a slave that obeyed every order you give him. What I do is no concern of yours nor do you have the right to tell me what to do. You are my Headmaster and nothing more! Now, good day, sir." Turning around _again_ and _gliding_ to the podium to finally take the quill that Master Grimstone held out to him with a smirk big enough to show his rows of sharp as hell teeth, and sign the parchment. Feeling a tingling on his left hand, he looked at it to see his name disappearing as the cut healed over. Blood Quill. How he hated Blood Quills. Last year, Umbridge (Umbitch) took great pleasure in forcing him to use it to write _I must not tell lies_ permanently into his left hand. Glaring at the goblin for not telling him before hand, he just got a smirk in return. Sigh. Whatever.

"Um, in the letter that I got it mentioned that a goblin wanted to talk to me after the Will Reading? Do you know if I should go back to the main room or just wait here?" he asked politely.

"A goblin is already waiting for you outside to take you to your Vaults Manager." he got back gruffly.

"Vaults? Manager?" he asked confused.

"All will be explain once you meet your Vaults Manager." Grimstone sneered.

"Sorry for bothering you, I am just confused about everything. Thank you for answering my questions. May your gold always overflow and all your enemies fall at your feet." he said with a bow of his head and turned away. He doesn't know why he said that last part, not having ever heard it before nor used it. He just hope he wasn't offensive.

"May your gold always overflow and all your enemies fall at your feet as well Mr. Potter." Grimstone doesn't know what to think of this strange human. Only the rare human who have works along side goblins for years are respectful like that. At least he has something to gossip about.

Glancing back in time to see Grimstone nod his head before he went through a hidden door behind the podium. Smiling, he turned back around and saw his path blocked _**once again**_ by Dumbledick and the others. 'This is getting ridiculous. Why won't they leave me the hell alone. I know it's not that hard for them since they didn't seem to have any trouble over the summers.' "What is it now?"

"How dare you speak to us like this! After everything we did for you, this is how you treat us?" Molly shrieked after finally getting over her shock.

"Yeah, Harry, what's the matter with you. Just because your Godfather died, doesn't mean you can act like this. You should have listen to Professor Dumbledore in the first place. He's only trying to keep you safe." Hermione said in her know-it-all tone.

"Hermione's right mate. You shouldn't act like this. Just because your Godfather left you with some money doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us." Ron butted in. Harry can see jealousy and greed in his eyes.

"How dare I?" He started softly. The others strained to hear what he was saying. "HOW DARE I?" He shouted, unable to keep his temper in check anymore. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE _**FUCK **_HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME REALLY? SO I SPENT A COUPLE OF NIGHTS AT YOUR HOUSE. DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME SUMMIT TO YOUR EVERY WHIM NOW? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HEARING THE _LAST WORDS_ OF MY GODFATHER WHILE YOU GOT TO HEAR IT. WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND WHAT WAS IN THE WILL? WHY THE FUCK IS EVEN HALF OF YOU EVEN HERE? WERE YOU ACTUALLY EXPECTING TO GET SOMETHING FROM HIM?" taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE BECAUSE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, I HELPED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU HELPED ME IF NOT MORE. MERLIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" he said the last part to Hermione and Ron.

Calming down, he said more quietly. "Excuse me, I have a meeting that I am sure I am late to getting to. Good bye." Walking around the stunned and silenced group, he walked right out the door without a backwards glance. Harry doesn't know that soon his day is going to get much worse before it gets better.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Chapter 7

After the heavy door closed behind Harry, blocking off Dumbledore and the Order from him, he leaned against it in exhaustion. How could they treat him like that? As if he's only there to do everything they want him to do without thought. 'Well, I got news for them, I am NOT there to summit to their will! I am a person with thoughts and feelings and I will be damned if I continue to allow people to treat me as if I am not.'

It really pissed him off when they tried to stop him from signing the parchment to accept what Padfoot Willed him. What is it that they are trying to achieve? 'Are they after the power the Boy-Who-Lived can give them? Or are they after something more that I don't know about? Is Mione and Ron even my friends or were they told to be?' With these thoughts running through his head he wanted to go back in there and hex them until they told him everything that they were hiding. Signing in disappointment, knowing that he wouldn't be able to in the fear that Dumbledore would find a way to get him to Privet Drive before he even knows what's going on. He also doesn't want his wand snapped by the Ministry for underage magic use.

Hearing a throat clearing beside him, he started in fear thinking Umbitch was back to make him write lines again. Stupid of course, but still a slight fear he has. Straightening up from leaning against the door, he looked beside him but not seeing anything right away, he looked down to see a goblin impatiently waiting for him to acknowledge him. Smiling apolitically, "Sorry, I was held up by some unsavory people who was trying to get me to leave regardless if I wanted to or not." he explained.

The goblin sneered in derision and lifted a bushy eyebrow, "Indeed? Now, if you would follow me I will take you to your Vaults Manager." Abruptly turning, the goblin started to walk away expecting the human to follow behind him. He can guess who the "unsavory" people who were trying to get the human to leave. He finds it amusing that the young human stood up to the Great Albus Dumbledore, when barely any adult humans would in his stead.

Rolling his eyes, Harry followed after the fast walking goblin. 'Do all goblins walk fast. One would think I wouldn't have trouble keeping up with my longer legs, but it seems not to matter in this situation. Oh, well.' When they turned the corner, Harry heard the door to the Will Reading Room open and heard hurried steps come out. He was glad that they wouldn't know which way he went until it was to late. Turning his attention back to the goblin "What is your name Master Goblin?" he asked softly.

"Ironclaw."

"I would like to thank you for escorting me today Master Ironclaw."

"It's my job Lord Potter." the goblin sneered.

"It doesn't mean I am any less appreciative about it. You called me Lord, why?" He was confused, nobody ever called him Lord before. As far as he knows, he's not a Lord of anything.

Glancing at the young human, he could see honest confusion and curiosity, which made him confused. 'Doesn't he know who he is? His Magical Guardian is suppose to prepare him for his place in the Wizarding World.' "You will learn everything you need to know from you Vaults Manager. Please hold all questions until you get there." He wasn't the one who is suppose to explain everything to the human. He also don't know everything about the human behind him in the first place.

"I understand." Going quiet again, he began to think about what happened in the Will Reading with Dumbledore and his lapdogs. Just thinking about it makes him simmer in anger and he can feel his magic rising to the surface. Taking a deep breath to help get it back under control, it wouldn't do to lose control and end up destroying Gringotts. He doubts the goblins would appreciate it very much.

He can't understand how his suppose _best friends _would choose their school's Headmaster instead of him. He could understand it if they chose their families, but they were behind Him, choosing Him. They went through so much together over the years, and to know that they would abandon him on the orders of the Headmaster, hurts him and makes him so furious that he can see the color red. 'Were they even his friend in the first place?' thought made him freeze in his tracks. 'When I first met Ron, he was more excited that I was the Boy-Who-Lived than "just" Harry. Hermione is the one that makes me confused. She was excited to know she met the Boy-Who-Lived as well, but only because I was in books. She seemed more genuine while Ron was always jealous for some reason or other. Was she only interested because I was a scientific oddity?' Frowning in discontent. 'Mrs. Weasley I can honestly say is up to something. She has 5 boys who already went or was going to Hogwarts by the time Ron was meant to go. So how come she was on the Muggle side yelling about where Platform 9 ¾ was when she already knew? Was she put there by Dumbledore for some reason? Everybody knows that Mrs. Weasley worships the ground Dumbledick walks on. So it's not really a stretch to think that if Dumblefuck asked her to do something, she would do it without question.'

'NO!' shaking his head in desperation 'I can't think like that. For all I know, Mrs. Weasley could have been there to help muggleborn and half-bloods who was struggling on getting to the Platform. Mione and Ron might just think that they are doing right by him somehow.' He doesn't want to think all this time his friendships were forged to help keep him in line.

'I need to get all the facts before I can make a decision. This is not something that one can make any hasty actions. If only I had someone on my side that could help...'

"otter."

'me without getting caught. Someone...'

"Potter. Mr..."

'that I can trust whole heartedly and who is completely loyal to me. Someone like...'

"MR. POTTER!" yelled a gravely voice snapping him out of his desperate thoughts. Looking at Ironclaw, he saw him slightly heaving for breath (as if he has been trying to get his attention for a while), and a very annoyed look on his clever looking face. It actually made him look more menacing.

Blushing in embarrassment "Sorry again Master Ironclaw. I didn't mean to get lost in thought like I did. It won't happen again."

Ironclaw glared. "Make sure it doesn't. Come, we are almost there." walking away without another backwards glance.

Looking at the corridor they were walking in, he noticed that there was only seven doors lining the dull gray stone walls. There were three doors on each side while there was one door at the very end. Over each door, was a black plague with white writing. They already pasted two doors while he was deep in thought. The next two was Malfoy and Longbottom with Malfoy on the left wall and the Longbottom on the right. The ones after that were Black and Potter with Black on the left and the Potter on the right. The one at the very end was Peverall, which sound familiar though he doesn't know where.

"Here we are Lord Potter." the goblin interrupted before he could think further on it. Stopping in front of the Potter door, the goblin knocked and waiting to hear permission to enter.

"Enter" sounded an deep voice.

Ironclaw open the door and motioned for Harry to enter before him while saying "Lord Potter has arrived for his meeting with you Lord Bloodtooth." with that said, he bowed and left while closing the door behind him.

The goblin in front of him was to say, menacing. Little bit taller and broader than any goblin he has seen so far, with his pointed face in a horrible sneer that show off his rows of teeth that look as if they had a blood red tint to them. He wore some type of black suit that he has never seen the fabric of before. He was sitting in a wooden chair with a black cushion for comfort. They were in front of a long oak desks with two piles of paper work, one on each side, and a bluish-gray basin with runes running around it. In front of the desk was two chairs like the one the goblin sat in for guests except with no cushions. There was a painting of goblin battles on each stone wall and there was a sliver filing cabinet behind the goblin with four drawers.

"Please sit Lord Potter-Black." Bloodtooth said in a nonsense tone.

Sitting in the right chair, Harry couldn't stopped the questions he had from coming out even if he truly wanted to, which he didn't. "Why did you call me Lord Potter-Black? Master Ironclaw called me Lord Potter, so why did it suddenly change? Why was I called Lord in the first place? I am not a Lord of anything!" taking a breath so that he could continue, Bloodtooth stopped him first with a long fingered hand with sharp claws as nails being held up. Bloodtooth open the top left drawer of the desk and got out a greenish-brown potion, a sharp ritual knife and thick parchment and laid them down on the desk top.

"First thing first, I need you to put three drops of blood in this potion, shake it until it turns red, and then pour it into this basin. We need to make sure you are who you say you are. This potion will do this and show us what else you will be inheriting." With that said the goblin handed over the knife, potion and slid the basin to him.

Opening the potion and set it down carefully on the desktop, and picked up the knife. He hesitated though in cutting himself. So far his experience with blood magic hasn't exactly been the best. What with the blood quill and having his blood taken to help resurrect Voldemort. Yeah, not very good experiences. Looking at the goblin sharply "What is going to happen to the blood that is left on the blade or the drops that fall on the floor?"

Smirking in approval "Not to worry Lord Potter-Black, the blade automaticly cleans itself and when three drops of blood comes out of the cut is made, the cut will heal right away."

Nodding, Harry made a small cut on his right forefinger. When the three drops of blood fell in the potion, the cut healed and the little bit of blood on the knife disappeared. Satisfied, he picked up the potion, stopped it, and shakes it until it turned red. Opening it back up, he poured the potion into the basin. Bloodtooth pulled the basin towards him, picking up the parchment and putting it in the basin with blood potion.

"It will take a couple of moments until the parchment absorbs the potion. When it's done and it proves that you are who you say you are, then I will answer you questions. Will also be answer some of my questions as well. Do you under stand?"

"OK. Yes, I do understand."

When the parchment absorbed the potion completely, Bloodtooth grabbed it and read it over. Harry saw the goblins mouth drop open a little and his eyes widen a little in surprise. Stiffening in apprehension, he can't help thinking 'What if I am not Harry Potter?'

"Well, Lord Potter-Black, it seems that you inherit more than I originally thought." Handing the parchment over to the young human to view what it says. Harry hesitated before gathering his courage to look at it.

Inheritance Parchment

Name: Lord Hadrian James Potter-Black

Born: July 31, 1980

Age: 15

Father: Lord James Charles Potter (Deceased)

Mother: Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Godfather: Lord Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)

Godmother: Lady Alice Longbottom (Alive)

Lord Apparent to:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Father)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Father)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Godfather)

Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverall (Father)

Royal and Most Ancient House of Emery (Mother)

Royal and Most Ancient House of Le Fay (Mother)

Heir Apparent to:

Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Mother) (Lord is Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Gifts:

Natural Occlumency (85% blocked by Dumbledore)

Natural Legilimens (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Wandless Magic (98% blocked by Dumbledore)

Dark Arts (87% blocked by Dumbledore)

Defense Of The Dark Arts (32% blocked by Dumbledore)

Charms (73% blocked by Dumbledore)

Ancient Runes (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Animagi (100% blocked by Dumbledore)

Curses:

Magical Core Bindings (78% blocked)

Horcruxes (curse scar)

6 Memory Charms

Compulsions to not question Albus Dumbledore (96% broken)

Compulsions to tell everything to Ronald Bilious Weasley (100% broken)

Compulsions to tell everything to Hermione Jane Granger (100% broken)

Potions:

36 Loyalty Potions to Albus Dumbledore (96% broken)

32 Loyalty Potions to Hermione Jane Granger (93% broken)

34 Loyalty Potions to Ronald Bilious Weasley (95% broken)

28 Love Potions to Ginerva Molly Weasley (97% broken)

16 Reckless Potions (68% broken)

Shaking in terror at the thought that Dumbledore would do this to him. "C-c-can theses b-b-be reversed?" he stuttered in desperation. Even though most of the potions and curses were broken mostly, they were still there and the blocks on his gifts were still there as well. The more he read through what was done to him, the more _pissed _he became. How dare they do this to him. Did they actually think that they would get away with this. 'Not if I have a say in it. I will make them pay for this!' Focusing on the goblin who began to talk.

"Of course, Lord Potter-Black. For a price."

"Of course, Master Bloodtooth. Whatever it takes." He didn't want any of this on him longer than he has to. To think that most of his _Magical Core _was blocked surprised him. No wonder why he had so much trouble getting his magic to work. Actually, he's surprise that he's even alive.

Seeing that Bloodtooth was talking to a younger goblin who entered while he was paying attention, he glanced back at the parchment he still had in his hand. Registering all the Families he inherited from, a couple which was from his Mother. Waiting as patiently as he could for the two goblins to finish their conversation, he tried to calm his emotions and magic (which raised back to the surface). Finally, after he was able to calm himself down, he saw that Bloodtooth had his attention back on him.

"How could I inherit from all these Houses? I could understand the ones from my Father and Godfather (somewhat), but from my Mom. I thought she was a muggleborn."

"Your Mother was a descendent of squibs. She didn't know because she never came in for an Inheritance Ritual like we performed on you." Bloodtooth said calmly.

"Who is the Peverall and the Emery? I have never head of them before."

"Emery was the last name of Merlin. Peverall is better know for the Deathly Hollows. They are in the Beadle the Bard. You can find the book at any book store in the children section. The Peverall were the Founding Family before they became the Potters. They branched to other Families, but that information is in the Family Vault."

Harry just sat there in a stupor, just trying to absorb all the information he was just giving. Not only was he related the one of the Darkest Witches the world has ever seen, but he is also related to _Merlin._ Distracted before he could be last in thought, he saw the goblin from before returned. He said something to Bloodtooth, then they both turned to him. Straightening back up in preparation of what they were about to tell him.

"If you would follow me, the Ritual Room to cleans you of everything is ready for you." said the unknown goblin. Looking at Bloodtooth in confirmation and getting a nod in return.

"Don't worry, Lord Potter-Black, when you are done, you will be escorted back here and we will go over all you holdings. If that is alright with you of course."

"That is fine." Getting up, he nodded to Bloodtooth before following the other goblin out the door, ready to get this over and done with. 'I should have staid in bed today.'


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: mentions of child abuse, cursing and whatever else I should warn you about but can't remember

Chapter 8

Closing the door behind him softly, he followed after the goblin. They headed towards the Peverell door at the end of the hallway. When they got to the cross section, Harry looked to the left and saw six more doors, three on each side like the hall they had just left. He couldn't see what the plagues said since they were to far away to read. The Peverell door was right in front of them with a dark mahogany door with a weird symbol carved into it. It was a line in a circle inside a triangle.

He was going to ask what the symbol meant, but when he looked to the goblin, he notice that he was half way down the right hallway already. Running to catch up, he forgot all about the symbol, too busy thinking about not losing his guide. He didn't want to get lost in a big place as Gringotts was, even if he wouldn't have minded exploring it in the first place. 'I'm sure Gringotts got a lot of hidden tunnels and history just waiting to be discovered.' he thought in excitement.

Finally, catching up to the goblin, Harry thought back to the short meeting he had with Master Bloodtooth. Now, that he wasn't overwhelmed by all the information he was given, he realized that he still had some questions. The horcruxe, for example, was something he should have asked about right away. Just thinking the name sent chills of dread down his spine. He should have also asked what side-effects the rituals would have on him. Sigh. 'There is so much that I don't know. Will I ever catch up with the wizard raised children?' he thought depressingly. He's sure they would already know these answers.

The only thing he can do is ask the goblin in front of him in the hope he would answer them. "Um... What is your name Master Goblin?" he started.

"Sliverfang." the goblin said bluntly.

"Master Sliverfang, will you tell me what a horcruxe is?" he asked politely. "I forgot to ask Master Bloodtooth when I had the chance." he said sheepishly.

"A horcruxe is an inanimate object that holds a piece of a soul. To make a horcruxe one has to kill in cold blood and use a dark ritual to split the soul. It's one of the foulest magic one can do." Sliverfang said making Harry freeze in horror.

"I have a soul stuck in my scar?" he asked faintly. He couldn't believe this. 'How long has it been there?' thinking about it further he knew the answer to that. 'Since the night Voldemort killed my parents. Does that mean that Dumbledore knows about it as well? I mean, I doubt that he wouldn't have done tests to see how I could have survive the unbeatable curse and what type of scar that was left over by the Killing Curse. If I know Dumbledick, then I know he would have done everything in his power to know _everything_.' he was starting to hyperventilate. 'Going on the assumption that he knew, what would he achieve by not getting rid of it right away? Why didn't he tell me? I have the right to know that I have a piece of Voldiebutt's soul stuck in me.' He can feel himself start to get angry again. Sighing in exhaustion, "Merlin, I am exhaustion with my emotions all over the place. If I am not careful, I will burn myself out before I even get through half the day." he muttered.

Starting to walk again, not even noticing the goblin next to him who was trying to get his attention. Forcing himself back to the present, he turned to the goblin again. "What side-effects will the ritual have on me?" he asked seriously not noticing the annoyed look the goblin shot at him for ignoring him. He wants to know what he will be getting into before he goes through with it.

Observing the human in front of him. He had watched as the human's face change rapidly. Going from horrified to confused to understanding to betrayal to furious in just a few short seconds that Lord Potter-Black was deep in thought. Now, the human was calm once more, though he can see a simmering fury underneath that calm mask. "Removing the curses will be painless and will clear your mind some. The potions and bindings on the other hand will be a painful process since the potions is in your bloodstream and the bindings are attach to you magical core and the bindings will fight anything that will try to release the magic it binds. All in all, you will be completely yourself from then on even if you might have some trouble finding out who that really is."

Pausing to make sure the human was following and getting a nod to continue in return, "With so much of your magical core being bound, the magic will rush out like a violent storm, stretching your magical vessels to commandate all your magic in the process. They should have grown with you as you grew, but it wasn't able to, so it will force your body to grow and make room for it. It's going to be a very painful process. What little control you had over it will be terminated. You will have to relearn how to control it from the very beginning." taking a deep breath, Sliverfang continued. "Removing the horcruxe on the other hand will be the worst yet. The soul has a mind of it's own and will fight even harder than the bindings. It will do everything in it's power to stay in your scar. To it, you belong to it, so it won't want to give you up." he said. He didn't mention that the procedure could kill him in the process of removal. "We will remove the horcruxe first then the curses, potions and finally the bindings. With your core bound, the horcruxe would have less power to draw on making it that much easier to remove though not by much."

Harry walked after the goblin in a numb shock. Though he wasn't a big fan of feeling pain, he didn't fear it. All his life, he was in some type of pain from physical, mental, emotional or all three. So to him it wasn't a big deal. What worried him was that he had a feeling that Sliverfang was leaving something out of his explanation. Knowing his luck, it would be the possibility that he could die from these rituals.

"We are here Lord Potter-Black." Sliverfang said as he opened a steel door. Motioning the human to proceed him, he followed behind while closing the door. The room had plain and smooth granite floor, walls and ceiling. The floor had three circles of runes carved into it. The inner rune circle was there to make sure the horcruxe doesn't reattach itself to the human again. The middle and outer circle is suppose to trapped the soul between them and exorcise it from the mortal plane. "Please, strip down and go lay down in the inner rune circle. When the ritual starts, you will be stuck to the floor and unable to move. The reason being, is to make it easier to remove the horcruxe without worrying about you attacking yourself or rolling out of the rune circles."

"I have to strip?" he asked nervously. He didn't like anybody looking at his body. Even the boys in the dorm has never even seen him without a shirt let alone naked. When he showers, he waits until either they are asleep or already gone to the Great Hall. When he changes cloths in the dorm, he make sure his bed curtains are closed tight. He didn't want anyone to see the scars littering his body from Uncle Vernon's belt, the knives he used when he was drunk, or when Aunt Petunia decided she too wanted to mark him with a knife as well. Though it barely happens when Aunt Petunia decides to mark him. Usually, she would just smack him or hit him with blunt objects nearest her.

"You may keep your boxers on." Sliverfang said, thinking that the human was just shy and not wanting to show his privet parts.

"That's not... never mind. Thank you." taking a deep breath, he gathered his Gryffindor courage and started to strip. Getting down to his boxers, he decided to keep them on. When he was done, he put his cloths in a neat pile by the door with his glasses, making sure they were out of the way. Going to the middle of the inner rune circle and laying down, he waited for what ever was suppose to happen to happen.

Looking over when the door opened, he saw eight goblins wearing white ceremonial robe, except one that was wearing red, enter. He saw Sliverfang going to the one in red (properly the leader of the group) and started to converse. Sliverfang nodded and left, making Harry nervous. The goblins started to get into position around the outer rune circle with the one in red at the north point and the rest stopping in equal distance from each other.

"We will now begin the ritual." the one in red growled. The other goblins nodded and they all started to chant in a language that Harry never heard before. He wonder if it was just a different dialect of the goblin language.

The first couple of minutes of the goblins chanting, nothing really happened but a tingling in his scar. When it hit the five minute mark, his scar felt as if pins and needles were stabbing him there non-stop. He was trying to squirm in discomfort, but his whole body was stuck to the floor just like Sliverfang said it would be. As more time pass, his scar went from pins and needles to feeling like it was on fire and that something was trying to split his head apart.

"**AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Harry screamed bloody murder. It hurt worse than when Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on him. He wanted to thrash around so bad in the hope it would relieve some of the pain he was feeling, but couldn't even twitch. There was a tugging sensation under the pain and Harry knew that it was the soul that was being tugged. He just hope that it wouldn't last for much longer.

Unknown to Harry, but his scar split open and started to spew black blood, tainted blood. Also unknown to him, the goblins were having some trouble getting the horcruxe to loosen it's hold on the human. It was putting up more of a fight than expected. They increase the intensity of their chanting and put more magic into the ritual. If they don't get the horcruxe to let go soon, they fear that the human wouldn't be able to make it out alive. They can see a thick black smoke coming out of the scar slowly.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the smoke was finally detached from the human into the air. The smoke took the shape of a human shaped face. The face was all angles and sharp edges with red slitted eyes, a flat slitted nose and a line for a mouth. The whole effect of the face was a disgusting and terrifying image to behold. Harry had past out cold when the last tug on the soul shot an even more painful spike than before through his head. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him, was Voldemort's snake like face glaring down at him.

The soul try to escape by going after one of the goblins, except when it got to the outer rune circle, it was stopped by a barrier. Stunned by the blow, it took a moment to realize what had happened. Going back to it's original host, it was stop once again but this time by the middle rune barrier. Knowing that it was now trapped between the two barriers, the soul started to panic. It started to slam in the outer barrier with all it's strength in the hope of breaking it.

The goblin changed the chant to an exorcism chant. Seeing that the soul was becoming more frantic in it's desire to get free, the goblins chanted even faster. After awhile the soul started to fade and soon it was completely gone. They chanted for a couple minutes more to make sure that the soul was completely gone before stopping.

When the ritual was done, the goblin in red went to check on the knocked out human. Seeing that the human was still alive if a little bit short of breath that was getting more steady every second, he sighed in relieve that it worked. The scar was healing already and doesn't seem to be seeping out anymore black blood which was a good sign. Lifting the human and leaning him against the wall by the door and his cloths and glasses, the goblin went back to the others to help clean up the room and to wait for the human to wake up.

It was 15 minutes later when Harry started to stir. "Uhh... who the bloody hell played hit the bludger with my head as the bludger?" Harry groaned out in pain. His head was pounding something fierce. Lifting his right hand to his forehead to rub it in the hope of soothing the pain, he encountered something wet and sticky. Bringing his hand in front of his face, he saw that it was black with the consistence of blood. Putting his hand back on his forehead, he started to rub it in order to feel his scar. "My scar is gone!" he exclaimed loudly and hoarsely from the screaming he did, alerting the goblins that he was awake. The only thing he could feel was smooth skin. Well, under what ever it was that was on his forehead.

"Good, you're awake. We thought it would be a little bit more time before you did." the goblin in red sneered at him.

"Is my scar really gone?" he asked hopefully, disregarding what the goblin said.

"Take a look for yourself." the goblin growled. Transfiguring a handkerchief from his right pocket into a small mirror and handed it to the human. "When you are ready we will go to the other ritual room to complete the cleansing."

"Why are we not using this room?" he asked confused.

"This room is for the removal of horcruxes only. The runes are _carved_ into the floor, so can't be changed so easily." he answered annoyed. "You would be surprised at how many we get each year. Mostly from Egypt. Their ancient kings really loved making them."

"OK. I understand. Thank you for answering me." When the goblin was back with the others, he steeled his nerves and held up the mirror in front of his face. At first he really couldn't see much with the black blood covering his forehead his vision being blurry. Looking around for something to clean it with, he notice his cloths and glasses were next to him. Grapping his glasses (which he put on) and his black pant, he used the left pants leg to wipe his forehead clean. Looking at the mirror again, he noticed that instead of the lightning bolt scar, it was instead a thicker and slightly longer reddish-purple lightning bolt tattoo that replaced it.

"No. I was hoping that it would disappear completely, not become more noticeable." he uttered despairingly. It was hard enough hiding the original scar, now it would be even harder with it's bright color. 'Why did it turned into this?' He felt like he was about to cry in frustration. Seeing the tattoo crushed any hope that he would be able to live a normal life.

'Who the bloody hell wants to live a normal life anyways?' he tried to encourage himself. 'Look at the Dursley's, they are as normal as can be. So much so , that they come off as creepy. I sure as bloody hell don't want to become anything like them.' Resigning himself to being non-normal even in the Wizarding World. "Oh, well."

Getting up, and gathering up his cloths, he walked over to the goblin in red and handed over the mirror. The goblin returned it back to the handkerchief form it was originally and the right pocket from where it came from. "If you will follow us, we will go to the other ritual room now." not waiting for an answer, he just turned and walked out of the room. Following after, it didn't take very long to get to where they needed to be. The room was to the right and a little bit down on the opposite wall. It had the same door, and when he entered, the room was exactly the same in design. The only difference was the runes in the rune circles, though, there were three just like before.

"The same as before Lord Potter-Black." Shrugging, he laid his cloths and glasses by the door again and went to laid down in the middle of the inner circle.

"We will start with the removal of your curses." with that being said, they started chanting without delay. They wanted to get this over with as much as the human did.

Like before he only felt a tingling at first, but this time his whole body was tingling. At few minutes later, Harry heard, "The curses are gone, now on to the potions cleansing." The chant changed, and he started to feel his blood started to heat up.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he started to scream, though not as bad as with the horcruxe, a few moments later. It felt like his blood was boiling in his skin and burning his flesh. He didn't know that the potions in his body was seeping out of his every pour in a dark sledge like substance and evaporating into the air. He would have been withering in agony if he wasn't stuck to the floor like before. He had tears running down his cheeks, which was evaporated as well. He was actually surprised that he was shedding tears now and not when he was having the horcruxe removed from him.

When the last drop of potion sledge was evaporated, "Potion removal completed. On to the removal of magical bindings." The chant changed once again. This one was in a more deeper tone and was hypnotic that it almost put Harry to sleep. Except that when he was very close to doing so, he was distracted by the feeling of being filled up. It was slow at first, but the more bindings that came off, the faster the magic came out.

"**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he was screaming once again that day. This time though, the scream tore his throat up. So even though he was still screaming, there was no sound coming through. His throat just couldn't take the pressure anymore.

His body felt like it was going to explored with all the magic filling it up. He can feel how the magic was destroying his channels and re-making them bigger and thicker than before to commandant it, but leaving them feeling raw to the touch of the magic. When the last of the bindings were undone, Harry fainted for the second time that day from the stress his body was going through.

What he didn't know was that the magic was doing everything it could to help fix it's container. It made his bones stronger and denser but still very light in weight and fixed the wrongly healed bones and the cracks that were still there. It made the internal organs more healthier and stronger since they were on the verge of failing from the malnourishment and abuse they went through over the years. It made the scars on the body smoother and though it couldn't get rid of them, it could make them as if they weren't there if someone was touching them. Instead of them being a pale pink or dark red for the newer scars, they were now an almost silver color they were so pale. It made the skin a more healthy porcelain look instead of a grayish pallor. It also decided to fix the eyes to perfect vision. Unfortunately, it couldn't make it's container grow since there was not enough nutrients to make it happen with the other improvements it did. With nothing else to do (not messing with the Obliviates that were blocking some memories in fear of what would happen to It's container if It put anymore stress on him), it turned It's focused outwards.

The goblins were in awed with how much magic the human had in him. The magic was a beautiful emerald green color (the same color as the human's eyes) and was very potent. It took everything they had just to keep it contained in the outer rune circle, it having already destroyed the other two. There were cracks already forming on the last barrier. They tried to add more magic and it was working at first. The cracks were healing, but it seems that the magic didn't liked being contained again. It pulled back, gathering more strength and slammed into the barrier, breaking it into millions of pieces. The goblins were pushed away into the walls though they weren't injured.

When It was free, It spread out into the room and beyond. On the way, it looked for something for it to do, It was eager to be of use after so long of not really doing anything. It was meant to be used, not contained by anyone but It's Master who was It's container. What nobody knew was that magic was semi-conscience and can take the personality of It's container somewhat. Harry and his magic _**hates**_ being contained in any way, shape or form. The difference though is that his magic doesn't mind being contained by It's Master, but nobody else.

Along It's way through Gringotts, It fixed anything that need fixing. Strengthening the ward, making them even stronger than before. Fixing cracks in the foundation and making the old, new again. Every goblin felt the strengthening wards and was happy but confused on what was going on. When they saw the emerald colored magic, they wondered whose magic it belonged to. The humans on the other hand didn't have the power to see the magic like the goblins (unless they had the Mage Sight) but they could feel the power that passed by them making them tremble in awe and fear not knowing what was going on either.

When It got to the main part of the bank, It felt the magic that helped bind It for so long. It was not happy to have that magic anywhere near It and It's container. So far, It left all living beings alone and unharmed. Feeling that magic, It no longer left all living beings alone, It attacked that magic and It's container as punishment for what They have done.

XXXX- LINE BREAK -XXXX

A/N: The next chapter will have Dumbledore's and the others POVs. Please review. I would really like to know your opinions about my story so far. One of my reviews didn't like that Harry was drugged by Ginny, I will like to give a hint for that, Ginny wasn't the one who drugged him and doesn't know about it at all. Other than that I won't say anymore. I would also like to thank everyone that maae my story a Favorite or became a Follower, so thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language and some bashing.

A/N: After this chapter, there will be at least 2 to 3 more chapters before Harry goes to Japan to met the Higurashi family. Enjoy this chapter and I hope you review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 9

xxx-Back with Dumbledore and group-xxx

-Dumbledore POV-

Harry had left the group behind in a speechless stupor. He didn't even spare them a glance as he walked past and out the door. Dumbledore was the first (other than Mad-eye since he is too paranoid to ever let his guard down for something silly like a teen yelling at an adult) to be able to shake off his shock. 'How dare that ungrateful brat speak to me in such a manner!' turning sharply towards the door, he strode to it with determined strides. Opening the door, he heard the others getting over there shock as well, and rushing to catch up to him. He could hear Mad-eye's wooden leg hitting the floor in a rhythmic pattern behind him.

Stepping in the middle of the hallway, he look both ways trying to figure out which way the brat went. "Which way did that brat go?" he growled lowly in frustration while his hands curled into fist. He didn't like how his pawn has been defying him when he gave him an order to do something. He has to stop him from learning about his inheritance and breaking free from his control even more. 'Tch. How annoying. I will get him back under my control and teach the whelp what happens to those who defy me.'

When he saw the young Potter enter the Willing Reading room, he was shocked and furious that the boy disobeyed him by leaving his relatives house and coming here. 'How did the brat even find out about the Will reading in the first place? I have all his mail redirected to Hogwarts. So, how? Not only that, there is also a ward to stop owls from coming or going (not knowing that the letter got to Harry before the ward was put up).' He got up to go to the boy and get answers from him, but was stopped when the goblin spoke and said that the Will Reading would now be commencing.

He was even more furious when both the Potter boy and the goblin dismissed him when he tried to get the Potter brat back to his relatives and went about the Will reading as if he never even spoke in the first place. The brat didn't seem worried about the consequence of coming here without his permission. He also didn't like how Potter sat behind the Malfoys' as if making a statement of not wanting anything to do with them.

He tried to prevent the brat from signing the Will after the goblin finished reading it. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to stop him from doing it. 'I can't believe I felt even a little bit of fear from the weakling. It's not like he can do anything when most of his magic is bound.' he had thought, disregarding the fact that he destroyed most of his office even with it mostly bound. 'Then afterwards, he has the _nerve _to_ scream_ in my face. If I wasn't so shocked, I would have shown him exactly what happens to those who do, nor would he have been able to get out the door alone. If only I had no use for him I would be able to wash my hands of him.' gritting his teeth to help keep his fury off his face as best as he can. If he was a little kid, he would have stomped his foot in a temper.

"What are we going to do now Headmaster?" he heard the know-it-all annoyance demand from behind him, snapping him out of his thoughts in the process. "We can't exactly go running around Gringotts on a wild goose chase. We would get lost in the first few minutes. I doubt that the goblin would be very happy to see us where we are not suppose to be." she sniffed in disdain at the very thought of getting lost anywhere.

Signing in fake disappointment (not that the others notice), "Really, Miss Granger, I thought you would know by now that I wouldn't intrude on a territory that I wasn't suppose to be on unless it was absolutely necessary." giving her a sad glance that made her bow her head in embarrassment and shame.

"I am sorry for questioning you Headmaster." she murmured apolitically.

"It's alright my dear girl. We all have doubts even in our most trusted and loved ones once in a while. Definitely when emotions are high and one is not really thinking clearly because of it." he smiled in understanding, though inside he was annoyed that she even questioned him in the first place. "I think we should head to the main lobby. I will talk to a goblin there so that I can go see the Potter Vaults Manager and get everything straighten out." walking to the left (Harry and Sliverfang went right) where they would follow the hallway all the way to the main lobby. When they got there, "All right, I will go to a counter and get them to take me to the Potter Vaults Manager and I want you to wait here and see if Harry comes back through here. I want you to stop him from leaving until I can get back."

Getting nods from everybody, he walked to a counter with the least amount of people. Resisting the urge to tap his foot in impatience, he strengthened his Occlumency barriers to push that urge deep within him in order to not act on it. When it was finally his turn after waiting seven minutes, he walked up to the beast behind the counter with a grandfatherly smile on his face. "Hello good sir, I need to see the Potter Vaults Manager right away." he demanded.

The goblin looked up at the human that demanded to see a Noble and Most Ancient House's manager and sneered in disgust at seeing the Chief Warlock. He has been a pain to the goblin nation for a very long time. Putting his unwanted nose where it don't belong and always expecting everyone and every creature to do everything he wants them to do without questions. "Sorry, but Bloodtooth is very busy at the moment." he growled before turning his attention back to the parchment he was looking over.

Sneering himself inside, his grandfatherly smile became more strain. "I am sure he will be more than willing to talk to me. I am Harry Potter's Magical Guardian after all." this time his smile became a little bit smug.

Snarling at the human's audacity, "He is busy at the moment. You can either wait until he has time to see you or you can leave. I don't care which. Now, if you don't mind." pointing at the line of people behind the human with a short, stubby and clawed figure. "You are holding up the line and wasting Gringotts time."

"I have the right to see the Potter Manager when my ward is talking to him." he almost snarled. Though, he did lose his smile and started to glare at the goblin, trying to intimidate him with just his will alone.

Signing, "Fine, I will see if he will see you now." turning to another goblin and spoke to it. Facing the human again. "It will be a moment."

"I understand." Dumbledore smiled. Calming down now that he was getting his way. He put his hand in his right robe pocket and pulled out a lemon drop. Popping it in his mouth, he calmed down even more with the Calming Drought leased lemon drop dissolving in his mouth. 'Lemon drops, one of the only things that the muggles are good for.' he thought in bliss.

"Hem Hem." the noise startled him out of his lemon drop bliss. Looking at the goblin in front of him, he indicated that he was listening. Getting a nasty smile in return that put him on edge. "Sorry, but Master Bloodtooth is not with Mr. Potter at the moment (which is true since Lord Potter-Black was in the middle of a ritual). He also is too busy at the moment to see you like I said before. You have your choices on what you can do if you still want to see him today." opening his mouth again to continue, he was interrupted when the old human leaned forward to put his face as close to his as he can and demanded to know where Mr. Potter was. "I don't know where he is (which is also true since he wasn't told which ritual room he was token). Now, if you don't remove yourself from this line, you will be force to." he indicated to the guard goblins that lined the walls around the main lobby.

Seeing a couple of guards glaring at him, just waiting for him to make a wrong move, he gritted his teeth and grounded out, "Fine, I will wait until he is ready." Strengthening his Occlumency barriers even more, he was able to hide his rage and show only his understanding grandfather mask. Nodding, he turned to go back to the others. He was not happy at being denied a meeting with the Potter Vaults Manager. He knows that the Potter boy was still in Gringotts since there wasn't a commotion in the lobby, he would know considering he would have been notified with Molly's loud voice screeching the boy's name for all to hear.

"What's going on Albus?" Molly asked when he got there.

Signing sadly on the outside, "I am afraid that we have to wait a little before we can go and see the Potter manager. He is very busy after all. We will sit down and wait for either the manager is free or Mr. Potter comes out to the lobby." Going to the chairs lining the left wall off from the doors, he sat in the middle with the others sitting in the seats surrounding him. Mad-eye Moody on his right and Kingsley on his left.

"How can they prevent you from speaking to the manager if you are Harry's Magical Guardian?" Molly asked worriedly, making those around who heard the question pay attention.

"He said that Mr. Potter is not with his Vaults Manager and that the goblin is very busy with other things to meet with me at the moment. Since Mr. Potter is not speaking with his Vaults Manager right now, I have no rights to demand to see him right away unless I made an appointment first." he said distractedly trying to dig out his bag of lemon drops from his pocket. When he did, he held the bag out with a senile smile. "Lemon drop?" he asked happily. Getting a round of no's from everyone, he shrugged and pop one in his mouth.

"If you can't get a meeting with the Vaults Manager, then how are you going to stop Harry from finding out his heritage? If he finds out, he will know what we have done and he won't be so easy to manipulate anymore." Mr. Weasley (Ron) said in an annoyed voice.

"It won't happen. Even if Harry does find out about his inheritance, he would still be reliant on us. He will be mad at first of course, but I have no doubt that he would come crawling back to us in good time. We made sure that he had no other friends besides us and he would remember that the school turned their backs on him a lot, so he won't go to them since he wouldn't be able to trust them." Miss Granger said in an know-it-all tone of voice. She interrupted him before he could even open his mouth, which greatly annoyed him. "We just have to convince him that we didn't know anything about what was going on." she muttered under her breath.

Narrowing his eyes subtly at the girl, "Miss Granger is right. If he does find out about everything that was done with his inheritance, you two have to convince him that you didn't know anything about it somehow. I need you to keep reporting everything he thinks, learns and does to me, so make sure to stay in his good graces." he ordered them seriously. "It would make knowing everything easier if you are by his side as much as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Headmaster." the two chorused together.

"Good. Now, no more talk about this. We don't know who is listening." With that being said they all lapsed into silence. The next thirty-five minutes that they waited was in a tense silence that nobody wanted to break.

When it hit the thirty-six minute mark, he straightened up when he felt a cold shiver of dread run down his spine. Glancing sharply around in the hope he can fine what caused it, he felt the Gringotts wards being strengthen with magic that wasn't goblin magic. 'How can that be!? It feels like a witches or wizards magic, and everybody knows that the goblins would never ask a human for help. Not only that, the two types of magics are not compatible. So, how?' he wondered in fear. Unfortunately, he fears he knows exactly whose magic it belongs to.

"What's the matter Albus?" Mad-eye asked, finally speaking up. He and Kingsley had been standing back and watching what was happening around them. He doesn't know about Kingsley, but _he_ on the other hand, doesn't like what he is seeing. He also felt the wards growing stronger and can guess whose magic was doing it. 'So, he's finally breaking lose from the strings that bind him.' he thought in pride for the boy.

"I am not sure my friend. What ever it is, I don't like it." he said. He can't afford to have Potter's magic unbound after making sure it staid bound. He needed him weak so that it would be easier to kill him after he takes down Voldemort or while doing it. 'That power is not meant for a useless little brat like the Potter boy. With it unbound, he would be stronger than me and Voldemort, and I can't have that. Only I can be the strongest! Only I would be able to know how to use that type of power, for the Greater Good.' he thought darkly.

Getting up he started to move towards the counters. 'It's time to get these beast to do what I say. I got to stop them from releasing anymore of Potter's magic and everything else.' When he was six feet away from the only counter with no people, he saw Potter's emerald green magic start to fill the lobby room. Freezing in his spot in fear, his thoughts started to race trying to figure out on what to do. What nobody knew, was that Dumbledore has the Mage Sight. That was one of the reasons way he was able to know when someone was under a Disillusioned Charm or under an Invisible Cloak. He could see their magic rolling off them subtly. When the magic brushed against him, he felt all the magic focus on him, as if it recognized him. He only was able to breath in a deep breath before he was consumed by pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he fell down on the marble ground hard, just screaming at the top of his longs as the magic attacked his system. It felt like it was burning him from the inside out. His own magic tried to fight back, but it wasn't able to from not being prepared for the attack and being weaker as well. At first it was just attacking his body before it turned it's attention to attacking his magic itself. 'What was it trying to do?! It felt like it was trying to destroy his magic.' "**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" he cried even louder, tears falling out of his eyes. He could feel his magical channels collapsing in on itself one by one, regardless how hard his magic fought against it. It just wasn't fast enough to prevent it from happening. Fortunately for him, the magic was pulled out of him before it could collapse all his channels. Before passing out from the pain, he saw that he was surrounded by the Order members shouting questions that he can't hear.

He didn't know that his body was convulsing as if he was having a seizure. His cloths were ripped and burned in some places and one can see burned and blistered skin from the holes in the cloths. Kingsley pulled out his wand to levitate him so that he can get to the Floo and Floo to St. Mungo's Hospital as fast as he could with the others following. Everybody forgot that they were there to prevent Harry from escaping them, to worried about their leader to remember that fact.

-Hermione's POV -

When she first saw Harry Potter on the train in first year to Hogwarts, she couldn't believe it. 'How could this small and scruffy little boy be able to defeat one of the most powerful Dark Lord seen in centuries? He looks like a weak wind would be able to knock him down on his butt.' she had asked herself in her mind. Though she liked that he was polite to her unlike Ronald the first time they met.

She kind of grew a hero worship for him when he helped save her from the troll. She was so happy to gain friends finally, that she would even put up with that pig Ronald. She really can't stand that boy at all. All he wants to do is lazy around and read about Quidditch. Expecting for her to do all his homework for him as if she was only there to do that. It didn't help that when she started to fill out, he started to try and look down her shirt all the time or feel her up. She shivered in disgust at the very thought of him touching her.

Over time, though, she started to get frustrated with Harry always following in Ronald's shoes with being lazy. She was also tired of getting in danger to satisfied his 'saving people' complex. She has plans for her future, and she has no interest in dying before she accomplished them first. So, on third years Christmas break when Professor Dumbledore approached her to ask if she was willing to spy on Harry for him to make sure that he doesn't turn dark, she was more than willing to do it. It also helped that he was going to pay her with books that she wouldn't be able to find in Hogwarts library and some money that she can use to help her with whatever she needed. She wants to get her hands on the Potter and Black's library desperately. She heard that they had a lot of knowledge that was lost over time. Unfortunately, she nor Professor Dumbledore was able to get their hands on them since only the Lord can take any object or books out of the vaults. When she found out about that she pouted, "It's not fair that Harry has all that knowledge just waiting for him to read, when he wouldn't care for it ever nor would he appreciate it either."

When they went to the Ministry and Sirius got killed, she had wanted to break off her friendship with Harry right then and there. For her, that was the last straw of being put into danger. Unfortunately for her, the Headmaster was able to prevent her from breaking the friendship off. "I need you to stay with him for a little bit more time. I will, of course, increase your payment for your troubles." he had said to her with a warm smile on his face. "Don't worry, you will be safe. I promise." with that, she kept pretending to be friends with Harry.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw Harry walking through the door of the Will Reading. She wasn't expecting to see him so soon and in such a way. Seeing Harry's cold and guarded eyes sweep over her, she knew that he would never trust her again if she doesn't spin this into her advantage.

Harry was Willed the Black estates and the Order and Professor Dumbledore got nothing but scorn. When they confronted him before he could sign for it, she was sure the Headmaster would be able to get him back to his relatives before he found anything else about himself. He knows that he got all of Blacks holdings now, even if he doesn't understand what exactly that means. No doubt he would do everything to find out what that does mean without her help. She doesn't think he would rely on her for this.

When Harry back talked the Headmaster, she wanted to say something, but stopped herself when she saw his face. She had never seen him that angry towards them, not even when they were reunited before 5th year at Grimmauld Place. She got the feeling that he wanted to destroy them all right where they stood and would feel not an ounce of remorse for it either. She had never felt terrified of him until that moment. She was glad when he turned away and walked to the goblin that held out a quill for him to sign with.

There were fine trembles running through her body as she started to calm down after the fear left her system. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Harry began to speak. "What is it now?" he had asked them when he saw that they were blocking his way of the door. He was acting like they were being a burden to him. 'How dare he speak to them like that?' she thought in offense. She was opening her mouth to ask just that but was beat before she could get anything out by Mrs. Weasley.

"How dare you speak to us like this! After everything we did for you, this is how you treat us?" Molly shrieked after finally getting over her shock. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Harry, what's the matter with you. Just because your Godfather died, doesn't mean you can act like this. You should have listen to Professor Dumbledore in the first place. He's only trying to keep you safe." she had said. She wasn't going to stand there and take his attitude anymore.

"Mione's right mate. You shouldn't act like this. Just because your Godfather left you with some money doesn't mean you are better than the rest of us." Ron butted in. Hermione can see jealousy and greed in his eyes. Snorting in disgust, she turned back to Harry so she no longer had to look at the worthless boy anymore. 'I mean what use does he really have, other than be a waste of space and complain about every little thing. At least Harry has his uses.' she thought snidely. Focusing back when she heard him say something softly.

"How dare I?" He started softly. The others strained to hear what he was saying. "HOW DARE I?" He shouted, unable to keep his temper in check anymore. "HOW DARE YOU! WHAT THE _**FUCK **_HAVE YOU EVER DONE FOR ME REALLY? SO I SPENT A COUPLE OF NIGHTS AT YOUR HOUSE. DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME SUMMIT TO YOUR EVERY WHIM NOW? I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO. NOT ONLY THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KEEP ME AWAY FROM HEARING THE _LAST WORDS_ OF MY GODFATHER WHILE YOU GOT TO HEAR IT. WERE YOU EVEN GOING TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE HERE AND WHAT WAS IN THE WILL? WHY THE FUCK IS EVEN HALF OF YOU EVEN HERE? WERE YOU ACTUALLY EXPECTING TO GET SOMETHING FROM HIM?" taking a few deep breaths, he continued. "DON'T EVEN TRY TO SAY THAT IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU I WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE BECAUSE I GOT NEWS FOR YOU, I HELPED YOU AS MUCH AS YOU HELPED ME IF NOT MORE. MERLIN, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" he said the last part to Ron and her and the very last sentence for the whole group.

Calming down, he said more quietly. "Excuse me, I have a meeting that I am sure I am late getting to. Good bye." Walking around the stunned and silenced group, he walked right out the door without a backwards glance.

'How dare he say that he helped more than I. If it wasn't for me, he would have failed all his classes and would have died in his need to save everybody when the adults were more than capable of doing it themselves.' she growled in her thoughts. She disregarded the fact that he actually barely even ask for her help in homework and that the adults didn't do anything even when he went to them for help. If she wasn't so shocked by him yelling like that, she would have went up to him and slapped him in the face. 'Not that I won't the next time I see him.' she thought vindictively.

Following Professor Dumbledore out the door, she couldn't help but question him when she saw that he was going to take a step to the right instead of the left where the main lobby was. "What are we going to do now Headmaster?" she demanded behind him, her voice stopping him in his tracks. "We can't exactly go running around Gringotts on a wild goose chase. We would get lost in the first few minutes. I doubt that the goblin would be very happy to see us where we are not suppose to be." she sniffed in disdain at the very thought of getting lost anywhere. She hated not knowing where she was since it meant she was some place she wasn't suppose to be and can get in trouble with the authorities.

Signing in fake disappointment (not that she or the others notice), "Really, Miss Granger, I thought you would know by now that I wouldn't intrude on a territory that I wasn't suppose to be on unless it was absolutely necessary." giving her a sad glance that made her bow her head in embarrassment and shame.

"I am sorry for questioning you Headmaster." she murmured apolitically. She couldn't belief she would question him like that (forgetting seeing him going to the right in the first place).

"It's alright my dear girl. We all have doubts even in our most trusted and loved ones once in a while. Definitely when emotions are high and one is not really thinking clearly because of it." he smiled in understanding, making her relax and smile back at him. "I think we should head to the main lobby. I will talk to a goblin there so that I can go see the Potter Vaults Manager and get everything straighten out." walking to the left (Harry and Sliverfang went right) where they would follow the hallway all the way to the main lobby. When they got there, "All right, I will go to a counter and get them to take me to the Potter Vaults Manager and I want you to wait here and see if Harry comes back through here. I want you to stop him from leaving until I can get back." he had said then going to a counter when they all nodded in understand.

Nobody talked as they kept an eye on their surroundings. They snapped their attention to the approaching Headmaster a little bit late. 'I hope he can get an audience with the goblin.' she didn't want to waste anymore time with being here. She had a book on runes she wanted to read. It was back at Grimmauld Place in the bedroom she was given. Hearing from Professor Dumbledore that they had to wait even more, she was not happy at all.

When Ronald started about stopping Harry from getting his inheritance, she had to say something. 'How hard is it to know that if he does find out everything, that we have to convince him that we knew nothing about it? I swear he is so stupid. And will he stop trying to look down my shirt!' she thought angerly. She was happy and smug when the Headmaster agreed with what she had said to Ronald. It was thirty-five minutes later when she saw out of the corner of her eye the Professor straightening up in his seat. It seems Mad-eye and him can feel something off that the rest can't. Growing nervous by the second, she jumped when the Professor suddenly stood up and headed for the counters not even acknowledging the shouted questions behind him.

"**PROFESSOR** D**UMBLEDORE!**" she screamed when she saw him fall down to the ground with a piercing scream. She started to shake in fear and had tears coming to her eyes. "What the bloody hell is going on? What's happening to him?" she questioned but ultimately was ignored by everyone. Huffing in frustration of being ignored she saw Kingsley levitate the Headmaster and went to the Floo while shouting out St. Mungo's. She followed with everybody else, forgetting Harry completely.

-Ron's POV-

Ron grew up on the stories of the Great Harry Potter. His Mom always told him that he was going to be his best friend and go on great adventures with him when they got to Hogwarts. He dreamed of getting the fame and fortune that he thought would come with being the Boy-Who-Lived best friend when he realized that his family was poor and struggling to survive. He wanted to do everything he could to help his family ease their burdens that they had to endure.

The first time he met Harry Potter he was disappointed with what he saw. He was in no way, shape or form a hero. Hell, he didn't even look like he had money even if he knew that he did, in fact, have money. He was excited, though, to see the scar where the Killing Curse hit him.

He must admit that he did feel sorry for deceiving him once in a while, but it never last long before his greed and jealous came back with a vengeance. It was kind of odd if he would have stopped and thought about it. For some odd reason, he can never really think straight when he is anywhere near Harry. Over the years of spending time with Harry, he did things that he would never thought he would have done. Like betraying Harry's confidence to the Headmaster for money or just be cruel to him in the way he had. After a while, he just stopped caring about it and just went with it.

When he hit puberty and he notice that Mione was filling out, he was mostly distracted with trying to look down her shirt when ever he could to really pay much attention to Harry. He didn't really like her and just put up with her because of Harry and Professor Dumbledore was making him and because she helps with his homework. To him she was only a bossy know-it-all that likes to order them around. Though he does look down her shirt when ever he could, he didn't want to touch her even if she thinks he does. The "gropes" that she thinks he does and shouts at him about (not even listening to him when he tries to explain), are just accidental brushes because of how close they walked. If she took the time to ask Harry (and he has tried to get her to understand as well), she would have known that it happen to him as well, just like Harry's hands brush against both of us once in a while. 'If she got her head out of those books and got over herself, she would know that her hands brush against us as well that could be token as "gropes". Unlike her, we just don't make a big deal out of it since we know that they were just accidents.'

His heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry walking through the door to the Will Reading. For a second, he felt guilty for being there when he shouldn't have been before his thoughts clouded over and then he felt nothing but disgust at seeing him there when Professor Dumbledore told him not to leave his relatives house. Not saying anything to him at all, he instead glared at him when he walked and sat behind the Malfoys'. 'How could he stand being anywhere near those filthy Death Eaters? Is he going Dark?' he thought with a nasty look on his face.

Nothing was going the way he thought it would happen. Harry disobeyed the Headmaster, shouted at them all, disappeared in the depth of Gringotts, and now they are force to wait in the main lobby for the Potter's Vaults Manager to become free to see Professor Dumbledore. He was hoping to get something in Sirius' Will, what with him being his Godson's best friend and always being by his side (forgetting about 4th year and a couple of other times where he left him to fend for himself). He was angry that he got nothing in return for all the time his life was put into danger from being around Potter.

When he saw the Headmaster stood up suddenly from his seat, he was surprise to see him walking to the counters with determined strides. Getting up slowly to follow the others, he was scared to death when he heard the Headmaster scream at the top of his longs and fall to the floor. Hurrying up to see what was going on, he saw Kingsley levitate him and taking him through the Floo to St. Mungo's. He went through after his Father, not even giving Harry a second thought.

-Ginny's POV-

Like her brother, she also grew up hearing the stories of the Great Harry Potter. Unlike her brother, their Mother would tell her that one day she would become Lady Potter and have access to all his fortune and then the Weasley clan wouldn't be the laughing stock of society anymore. At first she liked the idea of being swept off her feet by her knight in shinning armor (reinforced by the fact she was saved by him in her first year) and becoming rich.

It was in her third year that her feelings for him change to that of considering him her brother. He was always nice to her even if a little bit distant. She knew he had absolutely no interest in her in _that_ way, so she accepted it and moved on, just happy that she could be in his life in anyway she could. He always helped her whenever she asked and she wanted to be there if he would ever needed her as well.

It was the summer of her 4th year that everything changed for her. They were all at Grimmauld Place (including Harry), when she came across her Mother talking with Dumbledore about making a Love Potion for Harry to fall in love with her. She was horrified to hear that her Mother was planning to force Harry to be with her. She didn't want to marry Harry and she was sure he felt the same. She was in love with Dean and was planning on asking him out this year.

She didn't stay around for very long to hear what else they were planning. Turning around (not knowing that she stepped on a creaking plank on the floor) she moved as fast and as quietly as she could towards Harry's room. She had to get to him and tell him what her Mother and Dumbledore was planning. 'Why would they do this? How _could_ they do this? I can't allow them to do this to Harry, he already been through so much, I won't allow them to do this.' she thought determinedly with tears coming to her eyes and down her cheeks. When her hand was almost touching the door knob to Harry's room, her world went dark.

She woke up the next morning, remembering but not caring one bit about dousing Harry with a Love Potion. In fact, she was excited at the thought since she has been in love with Harry from the moment she first heard about him and his heroics. 'Though I wonder how I got back into bed?' she had thought before shrugging disinterestedly. She didn't even think of confronting her Mother about her plan to force Harry to fall in love with her.

Over the course of the year, she would have moments where her thoughts would cloud over and the only thoughts going through her head when it cleared was making Harry fall in love with her. Her thoughts only clouded over was when she started to lose interest in Harry and turn her attention onto Dean. Deep down she knew something was wrong, but no matter how hard she thought, she just couldn't find out what it was. It was like something was making sure she couldn't and she was really starting to get scared.

When she saw Harry at the Will Reading, her thoughts became even clearer than ever before. It was like seeing him defying his orders to stay at his relatives no matter what, was what broke something in her. She no longer wanted to make him fall in love with her. No, instead she wanted to tell him _everything_ that she knew.

Fortunately for her everybody ignored that she was even there at all. So when the others Flooed to St. Mungo's to see what was happening to the Professor, she staid behind and waited to speak to Harry. She needed for him to understand that he couldn't trust her Mother or the Headmaster. She just hope that she could speak to him before someone realizes she was gone and come back for her. With that thought in mind she went to a free counter. "Please, Master Goblin! I really need to speak to Harry before it's to late!" she asked urgently.

The goblin was going to snidely tell her off, but stopped when he saw the look of desperation and terror on her face and in her eyes. "Why do you need to see Lord Potter-Black so badly." he sneered instead.

"I have to tell him something really important about Mom and the Headmaster. I have to tell him before I am not able to anymore. My name is Ginny Weasley and I know he won't want to talk to me, but this is urgent!" the more time she was out in the open, the more fear she felt. She didn't want to be stopped again in telling Harry what she knows.

Observing the human intently, he turned to a goblin and spoke to him. Turning back to the little girl, "We will see in a moment if you can see him or not." for the next couple of minutes he notice the girl get more nervous. She kept glancing around as if she thought someone would grab her at any moment and make her leave.

'I wish they would hurry up and allow me to speak to Harry as soon as possible.' she thought. Looking around to make sure that her Mother hasn't come back yet to grab her and drag her back home. She knows that if she does, she won't be able to break free ever again. This was truly her one and only change to tell someone what was going on.

"It would seem that Bloodtooth will allow you to speak to Lord Potter-Black after all. Please follow Bonefang to Bloodtooth's office." he dismissed, going back to his paperwork.

"Thank you so much." she said and then followed after the goblin that came to escort her to Master Bloodtooth's office. When she entered a hallway off the lobby, she didn't notice her Mother Flooing back into the lobby and running toward the counter she just left. She was just happy that she was free enough to talk to Harry.

-Molly's POV-

She first met Author when she was in 4th year and him in 6th year. She didn't care one wit for the boy that was obsess with all things muggle. She always heard him ask muggleborns all about the world that they left behind to join theirs. He wasn't overly smart or ambitions, but what he did have was money and he was a light pure-blood. He also wasn't that bad looking either. So she decided she would make him her husband. The Prewitts didn't have the best reputation in the higher circles and they were also losing what little fortune they had from her Father's gambling addiction.

So, she did everything she could to seduce him into her bed. Except that, no matter what she did, he just wasn't interested in her. She did the only thing she could have done in that type of situation. In her 5th year, she gave him Amortentia (the strongest Love Potion in the world). They were married when she was 18 years-old and she was happy that she can finally get out of the shadow of the Prewitt name and taint.

Unfortunately, she found out that Author's Mother gave him a choice between marrying her or keeping his inheritance. With the Love Potion in his system, he chose Molly over his inheritance. His Mother did give them enough to get started and the Burrow to live in and no more than that. She found out she was pregnant about three months later with Bill. She thought of divorcing Author for a richer man, but she knew no other pure-blood would want her and she had no interest in getting with a half-blood or muggleborn no matter if they had money or not. So she decided to stay with him and make the best of the situation she had put herself in.

When she heard that Harry Potter defeated Voldemort for the first time she was so happy that she no longer had to fear for her children's life. She did love her children and somewhat her husband and didn't want anything bad to happen to them. They were _**hers**_ after all. Other than that she really didn't think much about the Potter boy until Albus came to her a couple months after everything settled down. He wanted her family to help the Potter boy stay on the side of the Light and completely loyal to him when he came back into the Wizarding World. She was to pretend to care for him so that he would be indebted to her for giving him a love he never remember feeling in his life and would listen to what she had to say. So, if she gave Albus praises, he would believe them since it came from her, someone he trusted wholeheartedly.

By doing this Albus promised to give them money every month starting from that moment. He gave her a bag of galleons that totaled up to 500 galleons. 'With this I can give my kids a better life than if we only survived on Author's pay check. I can't believe he would actually get a job in the Misused of Muggle Artifacts Department. It barely puts food on the table each month. I also got to make sure that Author doesn't find out about this at all.' After that, she prepared her two youngest subtly for their roles of controlling the Potter boy when they were able to understand what she was saying. Albus did say he would give another 500 galleons each month if her Ronald became best friends with Potter and helped distract him from his studies as much as he could. He had absolutely no interest in her daughter. That was ok though. If she got Ginny to marry Potter, then they would have access to all the Potter fortune and not depend on some chump change.

She is in debt to Albus though, they almost had to sell their home if he didn't interfere and gave them that money. Because of that, she would do anything he told her to. Ron becoming friends with Potter in his first year made her so happy because that meant everything was going exactly as plan. The money went to a Vault just for him that he wouldn't be able to touch until he became of age. She didn't want him to waste it on useless things when he could use that money to survive on until he gets a job after school or when something bad happened he doesn't have money coming in. Now, all she had to do was make Harry fall in love with her Ginny and everything would be perfect.

Ginny falling in love with a muggleborn was not part of the plan at all. She was so happy to see Ginny wanting to be with Harry (definitely after he saved her in her first year), that when she was no longer interested in him in that way anymore, she knew she had to do something before all her plans became ruined. 'I will not have her ruin all the plans and effort I put in to make our lives better. She will marry the Potter Heir if she likes it or not.'

Unfortunately, Ginny over heard her plan to douse Potter with a Love Potion when she was trying to convince Albus to allow her to do it. They had to use Compulsion Charms to make her a willing participant and to prevent her from confronting her Mother and Headmaster about it the next day. She refuse to wipe her daughters memory since there could be negative effects on her mind from doing so. She was kind of proud that her daughter was able to over come the Compulsions so many time if she didn't end up having to renew them all the time.

With the Will Reading and Potter showing up when he wasn't suppose to, then disappearing to the depths of Gringotts when he should be at his relatives, being force to wait in the lobby, something happening to Albus and being force to take him to St. Mungo's, she completely forgot both Potter and her Ginny. It wasn't until the Healers took Albus to get checked out and she turned to see if everyone made it ok, that she noticed that Ginny was missing. "Where is Ginny?" she demanded from everybody with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

The answer that everybody gave her was the same, they didn't know where she was. They didn't even notice that she was even there in the first place. 'Not good.' she started to panic. 'She didn't break the Compulsions again did she?' turning to the assembled people she gave her orders. "Alright, I will go back to Gringotts to see if she is there. Author, I want you to go back to Grimmauld Place to see if she went back there with the kids. There is no reason for so many people to be here. Bill, before you go back home, stop at the Burrow to see if she went there for some reason. The rest stay here and see what happened to Albus." the orders issued, she Floo back to the bank without waiting to see if any had any objection.

Getting to the main lobby, she rushed to the only counter with no customers. "Have you seen a teen girl with red hair anywhere? She is missing and we're trying to find her." she demanded rather rudely.

"Sorry, there is no red haired teen girl here (which was true since she already left to go to Master Bloodtooth's office)." he snarled at the rude women.

Not waiting around anymore, she rushed back to the Floo to get to Grimmauld Place. "She better be there." she muttered under her breath with a scowl on her face. A second later she disappeared in a wild whirlwind of green flames.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I have been asked if this story is going to be Slash or not, and I really don't know. I have a poll up for pairings and so far the pairing that is winning is Slash. That can change at any moment. At the moment it can go either way. That is all, please enjoy and review.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

Chapter 10

xxx- Back with Harry -xxx

-Harry's POV-

Harry was jotted awake not long after he blacked out when he got a feeling of triumphed glee flowing into his unconsciousness. Scared that he was feeling what Voldemort was feeling even if the horcruxe was no longer in his scar, he devolved into the feeling to see where it was coming from, he just had to know. Sucking in a sharp breath when he realized that the feeling was coming from his _magic_ of all things, he "touched" his magic with his conscious to see if he would be able to follow it. What he got was something he never thought he would have gotten.

Instead of trying to figure out how to follow the link that lead away from his body, he was barbered with images of wards? glowing brighter, damages around the building being fixed and strengthen, and finally the image of attaching twinkling dull blue magic that he knew was Dumbledore's from the feel of it. When he got out of his shock of his magic _collapsing_ the Headmaster's magical channels one by one, he started to pull his magic back inside him the best he could without really knowing what he was doing.

Two more channels were collapsed before he was able to pull his magic out of the old man. The whole time his magic was fighting against him and if It hadn't used so much of It's strength doing other things, It would have been able to fight against him and finish collapsing all the channels. Harry didn't want to stop his magic from doing what it was doing, but he knew that right now that the Wizarding World needed Dumbledore in order to survive until Voldemort was gone. A Dumbledore without his magic was like creating Pandemonium among the citizens since they look to him to make pretty much all their choices for them. Not only that, without Dumbledore there as a buffer, all those people would look to him and demand for him to fight for them while they hide themselves until everything blows over.

'Not that they don't do that now, but they mostly look at Dumbledore since they know that he already fought in two wars and they only look at me because I am young and survived the Killing Curse from Voldemort. Besides, with people looking at Dumbledore for what they should do, it would make it a little bit easier for me to get and do everything I need to do before I leave because this will be my last year here.' he thought determinedly. He already has plans on how he will use his 6th year to train himself for he will not leave unless he knows for a fact he will be able to survive out in the real world.

He knows that if he leaves now, he would be found before he could truly get anywhere. He will use this year to get them to let their guard down around him, and when they least expect it, he will be gone. Not that he knows where he will be able to go. Maybe, he will go to one of the Americas or Australia.

With all his magic back under his control, he was able to relax from the tenseness he put his body in while he fought for control. If he doesn't move soon, he knew that he would fall back to sleep, feeling somewhat lethargic after everything. He was so exhausted what with going through two rituals and than having his magic not only go about strengthening wards and fixing damages, but also collapsing someone's (Dumbledore's) magical channels took a lot out of him. He had less than half of his magic still left.

Opening his eyes, he had to shut them again fast because he was almost blinded by the light in the room. Which was weird for there was only four scones (one in each corner) making the room dim like in those romantic movies that Aunt Petunia sometime watches when Uncle Vernon and Dudley are out for some father and son bonding, where the boyfriend takes his girl to a restaurant to propose to her. Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he was able to let them adjust until they were all the way open.

"Merlin, I can see!" he exclaimed hoarsely and too quiet to be heard by the goblins in the room, his throat still raw from all the screaming he did. Looking every which way that he can with his head still against the ground, he was able to see with such clarity that he can even see the smallest details of the room, like the grain of the stone walls. 'What's going on? How is this even possible? Is this one of the side-effects of the rituals?' Not that he was dissatisfied with this effect, it's just a surprise and he wouldn't mind getting the answer to the how so he will know if it will last or not.

Now, that he isn't distracted with his improved sight, he started to become more aware of his aching body. He started to do his hospital routine when ever he wakes up there and his body is stiff. It will start by moving his toes, rotating his feet, bending his knees, rotating his hips, moving his fingers, bending his elbows, rotating his shoulders and then his head to check his neck (which he already knew was ok from his reprisal of the room) to work out the stiffness so that when he gets up he won't fall back down. With everything in working order, just sore to the max, he started to sit up slowly. He didn't want to get dizzy from sitting up to fast and blacking out for the third time that day.

When he was all the way seated, he had to put his head in both hands with his elbows on his crossed legs when he started to get black dots in his eyes. Taking deep and slow breaths with his eyes closed once again, it took a couple of moments before the dizziness pasted. Opening his eyes, he lifted his head and saw the lead goblin in front of him.

"Whoa." he startled in surprise, jerking back a little. 'I didn't even hear him coming over. I need to learn how to be more aware of my surroundings at all times even when I am at my weakest.' he scowled himself. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come over." he said weakly with an equally weak smile (that was more of a grimace than a smile). Putting his head back in his hands, moving the way he did, didn't help him at all.

"Here, Lord Potter-Black. These are Pain Reliever, Pepper-up, and Headache Reducer." he said while pulling potion phials out of his left robe pocket and handing them to him one by one.

"Thank you so much. I don't think I will be able to stay up without that Pepper-up Potion." he joked, but he was also serious. Taking each potion and downing them without tasting them, 'Thank Merlin for small mercies.' He could already feel them starting to work. 'That's what I love about potions, they were quick to start working unlike muggle medicine that takes about 15 to 30 minutes to even start feeling the effects kick in. Though I can do without the taste.'

Standing up slowly, he was happy he didn't have any negative effects from it. Putting his hands up in the air above him, he did a full body stretch while his back popped. "Hmm." he purred in satisfaction. 'That felt good.' Putting his hands down to his side, he looked at his body, "Wha? Why? How? I don't..." was his confused jumble of questions. His skin was healthier looking though he was still too skinny, but it was the scars that he didn't understand. They were so pale that they had a kind of silvery tint to them and they had the same texture of the rest of his skin and was leveled with it as well. Turning his head back in the hope that he would be able to see the ones on his back, but he couldn't. All he accomplish was making himself go round in a circle, probably looking like a fool.

Looking at the goblin in front of him (who already put the empty phials back in his pocket) with a questioning look. "When your magic was unbound, it focused It's attention unto you first before going outwards. I don't know all It did for you, but we did see it working on your skin and scars." pointing at his eyes to see if his magic also was the one who fixed them, "We can deduce that your magic also fixed your eyes sight as well."

Nodding in acceptance. "Can I get dress now, please? Or do we have anymore rituals to go through?" Getting the ok to get dress (he was starting to get cold with being so bare), he walked over to his pile of cloths. He was also told that there won't be anymore rituals unless the Healer they got for him decided to put him through any.

"Wait! What Healer?" he balked at the thought. He didn't trust Healers. Well, at least not the one he knew. Don't get him wrong, so far Madam Pomfrey seemed like a nice woman, it was just a feeling that she really didn't care about her patients. 'If she was a true Healer than she would have reported the abuse that I went through. I mean, how hard is it to see his body full of scars. Not only that, she must have run Diagnostic Charms on him who knows how many times. They would tell her everything that was wrong with him. So why hasn't she done anything to help him? Were there other abuse cases that she ignored and if so, why?' Were some of the questions he started to ask during 5th year when he went to her to get his hand checked out but only receive nothing but some Murlap to put on it and sent on his way.

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black, a Healer will check you out after you finish your business with Master Bloodtooth. The money would be transferred from your Vault when he is finished with you." he said, not caring about the human's hesitance about seeing one.

"Oh." Well, what was he suppose to say to something like that. He's not going to say no in the fear of offending them by indirectly saying that he didn't trust their judgment. With all his cloths on including his socks and shoes, he looked at his glasses and wondered what to do with them. It felt kind of wrong to throw them away when he had them for so long. They were there through all the ups and downs (mostly downs sadly) he went through, through the years. 'I will keep them even if it's just a silly attachment I have for them.' Holding them in his left hand, afraid that putting them into a pocket would end up breaking them even if a _reparo_ would fix them in a jiffy.

"Silverfang is outside the door waiting to take you back Lord Potter-Black." nodding with a 'Thank you' to the goblin, he opened the door and walked out. Silverfang was waiting for him just like the other goblin said he would be. When Silverfang saw that he had his attention, he turned around and walked away. Shrugging, he followed not even a little bit offended, knowing that goblins are not talkative and are straight forward most of the time.

When they got back to the Potter door, Silverfang knocked and waited until he heard "Enter" from the other side before opening the door and saying "Lord Potter-Black is here, Master Bloodtooth." He motioned him in, which he did, before shutting the door with the goblin on the outside still, leaving him and Master Bloodtooth alone in the room (not knowing that Ginny was waiting in a side room until she can speak to him).

"Sit down Lord Potter-Black." he said not even looking up from looking over a parchment in his hand with a scowl on his face. Doing as instructed (somewhat annoyed that he is obeying orders again like a good pet but not showing it on his face). Straightening his back, with his shoulders back, chin lifted up but not snobby like, just proudly, and hands in his lap.

Putting the parchment down, Bloodtooth turned his attention to him. "Do you have any questions you want answered?"

"Yes, I do. When I talked to Master Grimstone, he said something about a Magical Guardian and Vaults, as in more than one? What is a Magical Guardian, I can take a guess but nothing definite, and I thought I only had my Trust Vault before Sirius Willed anything to me, which I don't even know what he Willed in the first place." he said/asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't know what a Magical Guardian or who yours is?" Bloodtooth demanded sharply.

Twitching in annoyance since he did just asked what one was and who his was, "No, I don't know what one is or who mine is suppose to be." he tried to keep the annoyance out of his tone, but he knows that some of it slipped in anyways.

Getting a scowl in return for his tone, "I see. A Magical Guardian is a witch or wizard that is assigned to an underage witch or wizard when they do not know there place in the Wizarding World for one reason or the other. Muggleborn's Magical Guardian are the Headmaster or Headmistress of the school that they go to unless they have a sponsor or get adopted by a magical family. Pure-bloods and Half-bloods Magical Guardian are their magical parent/s. If however, the parents are dead or incapable to care for them, it usually falls to the Godfather or Godmother that was assigned to that ward. You, however, have both parents and both of your Godfather (who was in prison) and Godmother (who was tortured to insanity) whom was incapable of taking care of you." pausing to see if the human was following.

"Who was voted into the roll to be my Magical Guardian and what exactly are the benefits that Guardian get?" Harry asked, already fearing that he knows who exactly filled that role for him.

Getting a thick folder out of the right top drawer, laid it on the table and opened it, he read what was said and told the human in front of him. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore - Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump and International Confederation of Wizards among other titles. He was named your Magical Guardian on November 2, 1981." closing the folder, he laid his clawed hand on top of it. He observed the human's face go from shock to horrified and then to cold fury.

"How exactly did he become my Magical Guardian when my Godfather wasss "convicted" two monthsss later?" he asked not knowing that his words had a slight hissing quality to them.

Feeling a shiver of dread run down his spine when he heard the tone and feel the human's magic start to rise, he knew he had to trend carefully. He heard what happen to the Hogwarts Headmaster when Lord Potter-Black's magic attacked him. "I don't know. Nobody cared to refute his claim when all was said and done. As for the benefits." he paused until he knew the human calmed down some before he continued.

Glaring at the goblin for stalling, he tried to calm down. It took a few minutes before he was able to get his magic back under his control, with it being unbound his control over it was pretty much next to none just like Silverfang said would happen. "I am calm, you can tell me now."

"Very well then. The Magical Guardian's benefits is to being able to vote in your seats as a proxy until the ward is ready to take over if their charge has one. They don't have access to your Vaults. They do, however, have a set amount that they are allotted to each year so that they wouldn't be able to drain you dry nor to have them be bitter with having to take care of a child not theirs for free, which for the Potter's is 50,000 galleons a year. Unfortunately, they do have complete access to your Trust Vault if they have the key to it, though that too shouldn't be touched by anyone but you. Your Trust Vault gets 50,000 galleons, that is split evenly as galleons, sickles, and knuts, a year starting with a total amount of 100,000 galleons, also split evenly as galleons, sickles, and knuts, on January 01, 1980."

"What are their responsibilities to their charge?" he asked expressionlessly.

"They are meant to teach you your responsibilities to your House if the ward is part of one. They are suppose to take care of you in any which way they can and make sure you are not in danger. Pretty much what a parent does for their child/children if they were able to care for the ward." Bloodtooth growled. 'The human should have already known this.' he thought in annoyance. "Before we continue, what exactly do you know about the Potter Family?"

"The Potter Family? Well, nothing. I mean, I tried to research it when I got to Hogwarts in first year, but I couldn't find anything in either the main part of the library nor the Restricted Section. Hell, I couldn't even find anything on any other Wizarding Family in the library either!" he said in frustration. He did try to research his Family when he got to school and he was disheartened when he couldn't find anything about it. "The only thing I know about my Family is that my Father was an amazing Auror, his best subject was Transfiguration, played for his House's Quidditch team, he was a big prankster and bully but still a good guy, loved my Mom from day one, I look just like him except the eyes and that he was the first one to die on the Halloween attack and that's pretty much it. My Mom's best subject was Charms, she was beautiful, nice but with a temper when provoked, smartest of her generation, I have her eyes, and that her sacrifice was what allowed me to survive the Killing Curse. They both were loyal to a fault, they were as Light as one can be and that they were both Gryffindors. That is pretty much it." he finished somewhat sadly.

Rubbing his throat in the hope to soothe it a little bit, talking had aggravated it more than he would have liked. Seeing the goblin press something on his desk (he wasn't able to see the runes carved on it) and see a glass of water appear which was then handed to him, he was very grateful. Sighing in relief as the cool water slid down his throat soothing it as it went. When the cup was empty, he gave it back with a grateful smile. "Thanks, I really needed it."

"Welcome. Now, to get back to business Lord Potter-Black." He stated.

"You can just call me Harry or if that is not something you want to do, you can call me Mr. Potter only. I don't mind either one though I do prefer to be called Harry." he told the goblin seriously. Being called Lord Potter-Black all the time made him uncomfortable when he's only been called Harry, Boy, or Freak all his life, not including that Boy-Who-Lived shit.

"Very well, Mr. Potter." the goblin settled on wanting to stay professional. Opening the thick folder in front of him again, he started talking, "Your Family's been around since the Founder's time, in fact the first Potter was one of the first to enroll when they opened. Most have been in the Law Enforcement, some however, have been Transfiguration Masters, Rune Masters, Wards Masters, Charms Masters, and one or two were Potions Masters. They have Stocks in most of the businesses in Diagon Alley such as 10% in the Apothecary, 5% in Eeylops Owl Emporium, 36% in Madam Malkin's Robe For All Occasions, 52% in Flourish and Blotts and 57% in the Daily Prophet, among others. They also have Stocks in the Muggle World as well. All in all, the Potter Family brings in a 5.6 million galleons in revenues every year. In total revenue the Potter's have 196 million in galleons totaled. That, however, is only in the Main Vault. Your Trust Vault has 411,000 galleons left in it."

"What?" Harry interrupted. "That doesn't make sense. If, from what you said earlier, that the starting balance of my Trust Vault started with 100,000 galleons and has 50,000 galleons added each year, then since I haven't touched it until I started first year, which I took about 1,000 galleons total in the last 5 years, then there should be about 849,000 galleons from 850,000 galleons still left. So, why is there only 411,000 galleons left? What happened to the missing 438,000 galleons?" he was practically spitting fire, he was so mad at the thought he was stolen from. "And what about the 750,000 galleons Dumbledore got for being my Magical Guardian for the past 15 years? Am I even able to get that money back since, I am guessing here, he illegally became my Magical Guardian when my _Godfather _was still a free man at the time?" that being said he started growling while pulling back his upper lip, showing a semi-sharp k-9, unconsciously.

His hand gripped the arm rest of the chair in a white knuckled grip. Before he was even aware enough to stop it, his magic lashed out and hit the back wall behind him, leaving behind a deep gorge about a foot and an inch long. Hearing the sharp sound of something grinding against stone, snapped him out of his angered haze he ended up in. Looking behind him where the sound came from, he saw what his magic did with a gobsmacked look on his face. Turning back to the paler goblin so fast that he almost got whiplash, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, honest!" he said fearfully, thinking that the goblin would attack him in retaliation of a perceived threat. He's just glad that his magic missed the goblin war painting.

"I understand that with your magic being released after so long that it would be harder to control, however, I must ask that you make sure it doesn't happen again. I will let this time go since your magic did strengthen our wards and made Gringotts' building stronger." he scowled while he regained back his lost color, not really liking the thought of a human's magic helping them in anyway.

Getting a nod from the human, he went back to where they left off as if there wasn't a mark on the wall, "As for you questions, Albus Dumbledore came to your Trust Vault and took out 1,667 galleons a month starting November 6, 1981 to January 6, 1982. On January 6, 1982, he took out an additional 500 galleons a month that totaled to 2,167 galleons a month. Once again it changed on September 6, 1991 where he again added another 500 galleons a month which came to a total of 2,667 galleons each month. Another 500 a month starting on January 6, 1994 which brought the total up to 3,167 galleons a month. So in total he took out about 438,000 galleons as you had already figured out." looking over the parchment again that he read all the numbers off, "On February 6, 1982 when Mr. Dumbledore took out the additional 500 galleons, the money was sent to a Privet Vault for one Molly Weasley. On September 6, 1991 the other additional 500 galleons went to a Privet Vault for one Ronald Weasley. On January 6, 1994 the last 500 galleons a month went to a Privet Vault for one Hermione Granger." Putting the parchment back in the folder, he observe the human while also giving him a moment to collect himself.

'They were stealing from me? My _best friends_ were _stealing_ from _me_! How could they do that to me? Was it all a game to them?' Not able to sit anymore, he got up and started to pace behind his chair to work off his fury so that he wouldn't have a repeated incident with his magic and the wall. 'I can't let them get away with doing this to me.' Looking at the impatiently waiting goblin he decided to wait until he is by himself before he thought on what he could do to get back at those back-stabbing S. . It took a few more minutes before he was able to wrestle his thoughts into calm, but he was able to with the thought of getting more information.

Sitting back down he asked, "Are you able to get all that money back?"

"Yes, it would take a few hours to move, but it can be done. Only the money that is still in the Vaults would be returned since we can't do anything about spent money. Fortunately, for you, the Vaults for one Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger hasn't been touched at all since being opened, so you will get everything back from them." writing something down on a spare piece of parchment and then laying it on the desk, Harry was surprised that it disappeared before his eyes. Then he felt like slapping his head at being surprise in the first place. 'Duh, magic.' "The 89,500 galleons that Molly Weasley was given over the years, only 49,525 galleons are left (remember that they can't count the first 500 galleon for they don't have proof that she got it). We can't get the spent money back right away unless we take her to court. Dumbledore took over, including the money he gave out and the Magical Guardian fee, a total of 1,068,000 galleons over the last 15 years. It would take longer to get it all back, maybe a day or so. What we will do is lock down Dumbledore's Vault until we return everything."

"I don't understand why he would steal money from me in the first place. Isn't he rich?"

"No, he is not, well not like you, the Blacks and the Malfoys rich anyways. He is well off, though, from all his positions in the Wizarding World. The Dumbledore Family only came about in the late 1600s. It wasn't until Mr. Dumbledore defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald in 1945 that anybody took any true notice of the Dumbledore Family. I can't, however, tell anymore. Customer confidentiality contract. I already said too much as it is." He said with finality. A knock on the door interrupted them. "Enter." he growled.

A goblin enter and put a long pine box on the table, bowed to Bloodtooth and left without a single glance his way. Turning his attention to the box that Bloodtooth just opened, he saw 7 ring boxes laid in red velvet side by side. Bloodtooth took out the one that was red and dark blue lined box out, opened it and handed it to him. "This is the Potter Lord Ring. Put this on you right ring finger." Doing as he was told he put the solid gold ring on his finger. It resized to fit his finger, and when it was done resizing, he was transferred information. He now knew where the Potter Mansion, Potter Cottage, and the other Potter residence were at as well as how many house-elves were there, feel the strength of the wards on each place, what other creatures lived on the land, and well, he was giving a lot of information that it took a while to become less disoriented. He went through the same thing when he put the other rings on, the only difference was when he put on the Heir of Slytherin ring on. The only thing he was made aware was the general feel of the Lord of the House. 'I'm sure Voldemort felt it too and probably going to go insane trying to figure out what was going on.' he thought in dim amusement.

"As you can see, the rings have emerged into one ring. If you want one House to show above the rest, all you have to do is think of the one you want and it will show or none will show if that is what you want. The Heir ring might be on a different finger (the middle of the right hand) but it can disappear as well." he said after he gave all the rings to Harry (which he was happy that they didn't reject him including the Black, Le Fay, and Slytherin Rings) and put the now closed box with the empty ring boxes to the left side of the desk. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Yeah, we kind of got off track with the Vaults. What I want to know is if my parents left a Will or something. What exactly is an Ancient and Noble House? How did I inherit from all those Houses?" he got out as calmly as he could when all he wanted to do is go on a rampage.

"Yes, your parents had a joint Will. It was sealed on November 2, 1981 by the Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Only the Head of the Potter House would be able to break the seal if they don't get permission from the Chief Warlock. As for how you inherited from all those Houses, intermarriage. Over the years as the pure-bloods kept reproducing among themselves to keep their blood 'pure,' and only having one or two kids at a time, the lines dwindled and then died out. You have the strongest blood tie to those lines than anyone else in the Wizarding World."

"Am I not the Head of House Potter now? I also don't understand what Sirius Willed me either." he was really starting to get confused again. 'Which is nothing really new.' he thought self-deprecatingly

"Ah, that reminds me." the goblin said while getting another thick folder out of the top left drawer. It was the same thickness as the Potter folder but instead of being the color of a pale blue, it was black. Opening the folder, the goblin pulled out a long parchment and slid it towards him. "Your Godfather had emancipation papers drawn up for you. He only had to get your signature to be able to complete it and you would have been considered an adult in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. Just sign here at the bottom and a drop of blood in the square next to your signature to complete it." he said while pointing to where he needs to sign and put his blood at. "Remember to use your _full _name or it won't take. So you would write Lord Hadrian James Emery Le Fay Gryffindor Peverell Potter-Black, Heir Apparent to Slytherin."

"Why must it be my full name?"

"If a contract doesn't have ones full name, the contract would be null and void." he said while looking at him as if he was stupid.

Flushing, he went about signing his full name (Hadrian James Emery Le Fay Gryffindor Peverell Potter-Black Heir Apparent to Slytherin). 'Wow, that's sure a mouthful.' It took a moment of admiring his full name before something the goblin said registered in his mind. "Wait, are you telling me that I didn't have to compete in the Tri-wizard Tournament?"

"What are you talking about?" the goblin demanded. He was getting sick and tired of getting side tracked by what he thought of as trivial things and that the human should have already known.

"In my 4th year, I was forced to participant in the Tri-wizard Tournament because someone entered my name, Harry James Potter, into the Goblet of Fire and it spit my name out. Dumbledore said that I had no choice but to participant in it if I didn't want to lose my magic. Now, you are saying that the contract wouldn't have worked because my full name wasn't written down."

"Yes, you wouldn't have had to play in that silly game even if your full name was written down since, as you said, you didn't put your name down to enter it. When someone writes their full name, an imprint of that persons magic intertwines with the ink on the parchment which would allow the contract's magic to recognize you as a participant with whatever the agreement was." he said with an annoyed sigh after speaking (not that Harry noticed or cared for he was too determined to get the answers to his questions).

'Another lie I was told to by Dumbledore.' "Ok, I understand. So what is a Head of House?"

"I am not here to hold your hand while you navigate through your confusion." Bloodtooth exclaimed having finally been fed up. Flinching back in surprise, he opened his month to say something but was beat to the punch by the goblin continuing, "There are books that I can recommend that you can read in your own time to find out more about Heads of Houses."

"Fine." Harry replied more coldly in return which caused a glaring contest between the two since none of them like the attitude of the other.

Bloodtooth was the first to look away when he felt the magic start to rise and fill the room with a heavy feeling. He knew that if he would to attack this one human, there would be a war between the wizards and the goblin nation, which they couldn't afford at the moment. "As for what you was Willed by the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, it's the same as what you inherited by the Potter Family. The only difference is that the Potter's were Light to Grey Oriented Family while the Black Family are a Dark to Grey Oriented Family."

Nodding coolly to show he heard, he didn't really understand what he meant by Oriented at the moment. "Can I hear my parents Will now? I think that is all that is left."

"Yes, then you will see the Healer and then you can go home." he said, not mentioning Miss Weasley just yet. Opening the Potter file and moving some parchment around until he found the late Lord and Lady Potter's Will. "Here we are." Unsealing the Will he started to read.

The Last Will of Lord James Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evan_s, all other Wills before this is null and void

_We solemnly swear that we are up to no good _

We, Lord Jame Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans_, being of sound mind and body do here by bequeath the following:

To Remus Lupin – We give 500,000 galleons and all books about Werewolves we have in the Main Vault. We hope that the books would be able to help you with your furry little condition. I had always considered you as a brother and will never regret becoming your friend. _I too considered you as a brother I never had. I love the intellectual debates we would get into while the two kids would be out and playing around. _Lily Pad, how could you corrupt poor Moony more than he already was, shame on you. Moony you should go out there and prank like you never pranked before! _James, enough! Anyway, we love you our dear brother. _What she said. But seriously, go out and prank til you drop. Mwa ha ha ha.

To Peter Pettigrew – We give 500,000 galleons to do with whatever you want unless you betray our location to the Dark Lord Voldemort. Let it be known that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper and Sirius Black was the decoyed to draw the Death Eaters and their Leader away from the real one. _Albus Dumbledore knows about the switch in Secret Keepers. _Lily Pad, there was no reason to say that. _Yes, there is, now lets get on with the Will James! _Yes, dear. If Peter did betray us, then he get nothing but our hatred and disgust.

To Sirius Black – We give 500,000 galleons and all pranking journals in the Main Vault. I know you have been dying to get your hands on some of the pranking journals some of my ancestors created and we never really got around to going through them. Now, you get to go through them with little Prongslet and cause all types of havoc. Make sure that Moony gets into the pranking spree as well. _James Charles Potter you will not have Sirius turn my son into a prankster like you. Remus, I am counting on you to be the reason in the chaos that is Sirius. _Padfoot would make an excellent Father. _I know he will, that doesn't mean he won't turn my son into a trouble maker! _Of course, it's in the genes. Anyways, my brother, I am so happy to have had you in my life. Without you, going through school would have been completely boring. _Though we were never close, I too was happy to have you in my life. We love you as well brother. _Love you my brother and I will be waiting with new pranks we can play in the afterlife when you get here which shouldn't be for a very long time.

To Keiko – We give 500,000 galleons to do with whatever you want with. _Keiko, how I missed seeing you during the summers. The last time we spent anytime together was the summer when we were both 14 years old. Even if we written to each other at least twice a month, it's not the same as speaking face to face. I was heartbroken when I couldn't write to you anymore when we went into hiding from the terrorist that was after us. In our last correspondence you talked about being 6 months pregnant with a little girl you were planing to call Kagome. I wish I could see her at least once and that she and my beloved son grow up as the best of friends. I wish I had more time, but unfortunately, I don't. Just know that I love you very much. _I never met you personally, but Lily Pad talked about you all the time and I feel like I do know you. I just want to say thank you for being there however you could for my precious Lily Pad and hope you would do the same for my little Prongslet. 

To Hadrian Potter our son – We leave everything else to you. You do not know how much we love you since the moment we heard that you were growing in your Mother's womb. _Your Father fainted when I told him I was going to have you. _Lily Pad, don't tell him that! _Why not, it's true. _That's not the point, I am a man and men don't faint. _Whatever you say dear. _You see what I have to put up with my Prongslet? _And what is that suppose to mean? _Nothing dear. Prongslet, know that we love you very much. I remember holding you for the first time (had to fight Padfoot to keep a hold of you for more than a minute) and I was overcome with joy, pride, and glee. You are everything and more than I have ever wanted in a son. _Your Father is for once right. You are everything and more than I could have ever dreamed I could have in a son. I wish we had more time to be with you, but I fear that our time together will be very short. Just know that we love and adore you to the bottom of our hearts. _I agree with your Mother, I know I love you to the bottom of my heart and beyond even that!_ This is goodbye for now and remember we are always with you._

If for whatever reason Sirius Orion Black, Godfather to one Hadrian James Potter is unable to take care of our son then he will go to the people listed below. Under no circumstance is he to go anywhere near my sister Petunia Ann Dursley nee Evans or Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts for he has too many responsibilities on his plate to take care of our son.

List of potential guardians:

Alice Longbottom (Godmother)

Remus Lupin – regardless of his condition

Amelia Bones – Head of the Law Enforcement Department

Keiko Higurashi – Lily's second cousin on her Mother's side

Lord James Charles Potter and _Lady Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans_

Lord and _Lady_ of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Mischief Managed

"I should have known that Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent from the start!" he exclaim angerly even if there were tears running down his face from finally hearing the proof that his parents really _did _love him. 'I know I have been told by other people that they did and that they did sacrifice themselves so that I can live, it's just now I have solid and written proof.' He decided that he will ignore the Dumbledore topic for right now, not wanting to lose his temper (in effect his magic) again when it will just make him even more exhausted. Instead, he focused on the Will itself, "Will the Willed money and the books be given to the people it's suppose to now that it was read?"

"Yes, in fact they are being moved even as we speak."

"Ok. Can I have the Will or do you keep it? Also, is there any way to get money out of my Vaults without having to come back here all the time to get more?" he asked hesitantly.

"It stays here, but I can make a copy if you want a copy of it. I will also give you a copy of all stocks, holdings, and moneys among other thing so that you can look over them at your leisure. That includes the other Houses as well. As for taking out money, we have something similar to what the muggles call a debit card that we can give you for a price. It can be used in both the Muggle and Wizarding World. When using it in the Wizarding World, the cashier will swipe their wands across the card and the money would be transferred to their account from yours." With that being said, the goblin started making the copies he said he was going to do and getting a small rectangle shaped blue card out of the middle left drawer. "Now, before you go to see the Healer, there is someone who is very desperate to talk to you." Going to a blank space of wall next to the filing cabinet, he knocked on it in a pattern Harry couldn't follow and a door appeared. When the door was open, the goblin motioned to someone on the other side and made room for them to past by.

A petite teen girl with blazing red hair that went to her mid back, doe brown eyes, cupid pink lips, pale creamy skin with freckles here n there, and it was someone he knew quite well entered the room. "Ginny!? What are you doing here?"

Flinching back at the fury fueled growl he aimed at her, she had to gather her courage before she was able to speak past the fear his glare was provoking in her. "Please, listen to me. I don't know how much time I have, but I need to tell you what my Mom and Professor Dumbledore are planning to do." He motioned for her to continue, his blasted curiosity that caused him no small amount of trouble over the years, wouldn't let her not speak. "The summer before my 4th year when we were all at the "one place" together," she glanced at the goblin when she said "one place". Harry nodded that he understood what she was referring to. "I had gotten up to get something to drink when I heard my Mother's voice coming from an unused livingroom." she paused while closing her eyes in pain at what she was going to tell Harry. 'How could she betray me like this? She was suppose to be my Mother!' she thought in distress.

Seeing how hard this was for her, Harry wanted to go to her to comfort her. While they weren't as close as he thought he and Ron was, he did care for her like a sister. After her first year, he tried to help her whenever he could or comfort her whenever she had a nightmare about being possessed by the shade of a young Voldemort. He staid were he was, though, knowing that if he went to her, she would lose what little courage she had to tell him whatever it is she needed to tell him (not knowing that she was determined to tell him everything after being unable to for so long no matter what it takes).

Taking a deep breath she went on, "She was talking to Professor Dumbledore about dousing you with a Love Potion that was aimed to make you fall in love with me." saying this, she started crying softly, "When I heard what they were going to do to you, I left to go tell you, to warn you what they were planning to do. When I got to your bedroom door, my world turned dark and I woke up the next morning in my own bed, remembering, but not caring one wit about what my Mother planned to do to you."

"I thought you were in love with Dean Thomas? Didn't you tell your Mother about how you wanted to be with him?" he asked confused. That's one of the things he never understood about the Love Potions in his system. On a night he was comforting her after they were both up after having nightmares, they try to talk about something other than what was keeping them awake. They ended up talking about the people that they were having crushes on, which he still doesn't know how they got onto that topic even to this day. She told him that while she did have a crush on him in first and second year, her feelings started to change in third year when she started to notice a boy that was a year older than her (the same year as he was in). Hearing her say that, and knowing that it was finally not him, piqued his curiosity (the troublesome thing) and he bugged her about who it was until she was fed up and just told him. Dean Thomas. He was surprised at first but afterwards he made sure that she knew he supported her when she told him that she was going to tell him in her 4th year. She wanted to be a little bit older before she started to date anyone.

"I _am_ in love with Dean." she cried out. "I had every plan to tell him my feelings last year like I told you I was going to do. It's just that no matter how hard I tried to fight the thought of wanting to be with you, it wasn't long after that my thoughts became centered around making you my husband. It wasn't until I saw you walk in the Will Reading Room that my thoughts finally cleared enough to understand what was going on. I _need_ you to understand that you can't trust my Mother or Professor Dumbledore no matter what they try to tell you. I am not very sure you can trust Ron or Mione, they have been saying some mean things about you when your not around lately." her breath started to hitch, she was talking so fast and crying at the same time.

"I know. Please, calm down now." he said while going to her and pulling her into his arms where she broke down sobbing into his chest. "Shhh. It's going to be ok."

"How can I calm down when my own _Mother_ is using me to get to your fortune? How can I calm down when I have to go back there and have my thought once again be on only making you my husband when all I really want to do is be with Dean?" she asked hysterically. She was afraid to go back home and encounter her Mother knowing what she will do once she is in her clutches.

"Don't worry, we will figure something out to protect you from her." he said, while trying to think of something to protect her. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything to help her right now. He couldn't take her with him to the apartment his Potter ring showed him that was above a bakery in Diagon Alley which he plans to move in as soon as possible. He knows he can be charged with kidnapping her since she is under age and she doesn't have permission to stay with him from her parents. He couldn't risk it when he has to make plans to get away from the Wizarding World.

"Hem, Hem." they heard beside them, making them jump back from each other in surprise. Turning their attention to Bloodtooth, he started to talk. "I may have a solution for your troubles. The Blacks have enchanted jewelry that they ware to make sure that nobody can use magic to control them, they were highly paranoid about things like that for good reason. They stopped using them in the late 1900s. Fortunately, the enchantments should still be strong even today. If she were to ware one, then her mind would be protected from outside forces. You, Mr. Potter, don't have to worry since your Lordship rings would protect you with all the enchantments placed on them over the years."

"I guess I will be visiting the Black Vaults sooner than I thought." he grimaced.

"You can do that after you see the Healer who is waiting for you in the side room." Bloodtooth reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about the Healer." he said while rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. Getting a shake of the head from Ginny, he mocked glared at her, getting an unrepentant smile in return. Now, it was his turn to shake his head and roll his eyes, though, he was smiling a small smile as well.

"Well, go on in." he said impatiently, not caring for the human's stalling tactics.

"I'm going, I'm going." he muttered. Turning to Ginny, "Wait right here, it shouldn't take very long." Getting a nod, he headed to the side door that Ginny came from. Entering, he noticed that the room was mostly bare except for two chairs (one he is sure Ginny sat in while waiting to speak to him), a hospital bed, and a small table next to the bed. The only other thing, well person, in the room was a middle-aged man with a medium build, lightly tanned skin, warm dark blue eyes that had his dull brown bangs falling into his eyes once in a while.

"Hello, I am Healer Took and I will be the one who will be looking after your case, Lord Potter-Black." the Healer introduced himself while holding his hand out for a shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, but you can just call me Harry or Mr. Potter. I am not use to being called Lord Potter-Black just yet." Shaking the Healers hand for a second and then dropping it. He wasn't one for touching with strangers. It took Ron and Hermione about four months each before they could touch him causally without him shying away from them, even then he really didn't let them touch him too much. If the Healer was insulted that he dropped his hand like he did, he didn't show it, he just kept smiling a warm smile at him.

"Please have a seat on the bed and we will get started." Doing as he was instructed, he waited for the Healer's next move. "I am going to run Diagnoses Charms on you to see what needs to be healed. Ready?" Nodding to show that he was. The Healer started to cast his spells which the results are written down on a piece of parchment that was on the table. It must have been Charmed, though, he doesn't know in what way, to get the results from the Charms. When he was done, he picked up the parchment and started reading it. His face went from warm but wary, to surprise, to horror, to rage, to determined. "The good news is that when your magic was unbound, it was able to fix and make stronger your bones, your internal organs was healed when they were on the verge of failing, your eyes were healed and your skin became a little bit more healthier as well. The bad news is that it couldn't fix everything. You are still highly malnourished and your immune system is not up to what it should have been. You are also severally underweight and slightly dehydrated."

"My magic strengthened my bones?" he asked confused. He knows that his skin and eyes became better than before, but he didn't know about his inner organs being on the verge of failing. Closing his eye and concentrated on his magic, he sent the feeling of gratitude towards it. He knows when his magic received it when his magic spread through his body and he felt like he was being hugged. How that was possible, he doesn't know, he just enjoyed the warmth that he was enveloped in.

"You're glowing softly." Healer Took said reverently and somewhat fearfully. Even though his patient was low on his magic at the moment, the Healer could still feel the strength of the young man's magic rolling off him. The glow gave his patient a majestic bearing, as if he was above normal humans.

"Wha?" hearing the Healer say something snapped him back to reality, which he wasn't all that happy about. He was quite enjoying basking in his magic, his free magic, for the first time in forever. He never noticed how dull everything was until all the blocks, potions, and spells were taken off him. His thoughts were clearer, he doesn't feel as if there was a heavy weight weighing him down, and he doesn't feel so fragile anymore. All in all, he feels pretty darn good.

"You were glowing just a moment ago, Lord.. um.. Harry." remembering at the last minute to not to call him Lord.

Looking at his body, he only saw his new and healthier looking skin, there was no glow to speak of. "I am afraid, I don't know what you mean, there is no glow." giving the Healer a look as if to say, 'you need to get your eyes checked.'

Annoyed that he wasn't believed, he decided to move on. "Anyways, there are some booster shots from both Worlds that should have been given to you a long time ago, like the Dragon Pox vaccine and Booster Shot among others. After that, I will start removing the Obliviates one by one." taking out a tiny black doctors bag before enlarging it and setting it on the table. "I will then give you a list of potions to take every day to help you with your malnourishment and boost your immune system to were it should be. While your magic did help it, it's still in a very fragile state at the moment. I will also give you a list of foods that you should avoid until you are were you need to be in health and weight. Don't forget to stay hydrated as well, which is very important for your health. Unfortunately, I don't think you will grow more than a inch or two, if that." he said with a business like tone.

Taking the potions one by one, there were nine total, while the Healer gets the needles ready for the muggle shots. When done with the potions, the Healer prepared his right arm and started to give the shots until there was none left. The whole time the Healer was professional in everything he did. 'I am glad that he's not one of those 'Boy-Who-Lived' fanatics.' he sighed in relief when everything was done.

"If you will lay back on the bed, I will start removing the six Obliviates on your mind." shrinking the bag after putting the empty bottles back inside, then putting them in his white robe pocket. Seeing that Lord Potter-Black was laying on the bed as instructed, he pulled out his wand again, which he put up when giving the potions and shots to his patient. "Alright, this won't hurt, though, it might feel weird but that is normal. You might black out from the overload of returning memories, but once again that is normal." he saw his patient relax, taking that as his cue to continue, he asked, "Ready?" and getting a nod in return.

Harry saw the Healer come towards him with his wand raised, he couldn't help but tense up a little. Forcing himself to relax, he closed his eyes when he saw him start to wave his wand over his head with an intense look on his face while muttering what he knows is spells under his breath. When a few minutes past without anything happening, Harry opened his mouth to ask what was going on, when he was distracted by the feeling of something loosening and then disappearing before he was dragged into a memory of something he found out in second year.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for the delayed update. I wanted to ask if I should have Luna Lovegood go with Harry to Japan as his one "weakness". I am not going to have Harry be over protective with Kagome since they barely know each other. He will be protective of her but at the beginning of their relationship, not romantic, there will be friction between since to him she is a spoiled brat and he doesn't like how she treats Inuyasha. Of course, she will become more mature as the story goes on, their relationship will be better, and he will help make her stronger when he sees nobody helping her in that regard.

The poll is on my profile so that you can vote if you want her to or not. Truth be told, I adore Luna's character. The pairing poll will be going back up; it's just, I want to see whether or not you would agree to have her come along. If you want to give me ideas or have suggestions, pleases feel free to tell me.

I will be updating soon. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha is mine. I don't claim the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't make a profit from writing this. Thank you.

A/N: I got a review asking me to get a beta to help me with my grammar and writing, and I do agree with him/her. So if you want to be my beta, please PM me at anytime and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I will like to apologize but it will be a chapter or two before I get to the Inuyasha part. Don't worry, it is coming very soon. It's just not as soon as I had hoped. The tally is in about whether or not Luna would go to Japan or not and she will be going to Japan with Harry. I would like to thank all the people who had reviewed and I would really like to thank Setsuna24. She has been writing to me, giving me ideas and information that I needed to continue my story. So, thank you very much.

Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, foul language, and some bashing.

"Demon" – Talking

'_Demon_' – Thinking

Chapter 11

-First Memory-

It was when he spoke to the snake at the Dueling Club that everything went downhill. Even though he got the snake to leave the Hufflepuff alone, the school still turned its backs on him, blaming him for the whole situation. _'I guess they don't care that I am not the one who set the snake on the boy or that I prevented him from being bit. Oh no, because I can speak a language that they can't, I have to be evil and I somehow wanted that snake to turn on the student body.'_ He thought snidely.

After that incident, the students went out of their way to either push him down, hit their shoulder against his, or they took great pleasure in hexing him. At first he only got one or two hexes a day, but when the teachers just turned a blind eye to the whole affair, the hexes started to come even more frequently and become even more cruel and humiliating. He had been to the Hospital Wing three times this week already. It was only Tuesday! _'If this keeps up I won't survive.' _Hethought sadly and bitterly.

What made it worse was that Ron and Hermione would only talk to him during class, which they couldn't do very much of in the first place. When all the classes of the day were done, they would make excuses to ditch him to do whatever it was they wanted to do without him there. The only consolation he had was that they had not hurt him in any way like the other student had or had behaved like the Professors with their lack of care that he was being hurt. He was hurt however, when he realized they had been distancing themselves from him, as if he was sick and they didn't want to catch his disease.

He had taken to wearing his Invisibility Cloak wherever he went to so the students wouldn't be able to hex him. At the moment he was walking in a part of the third floor corridor that hadn't been in use in years going by how dusty it was. He was looking for a place to sleep so he didn't have to worry about his dorm mates hexing him while he was sleeping. Luckily, they hadn't done so just yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before it did happen. He wasn't oblivious to the scheming looks being shot his way when they thought he wasn't looking.

He was still looking for a suitable place to sleep when he heard a familiar voice reach his ears from an unused classroom. Stopping in his tracks, he cocked his head to the side to see if he would be able to hear the voice again, to make sure he wasn't hearing things. When he heard a sound, he went back to the door he just passed and found it cracked opened a little. Peering inside, he had to hold back a gasp of confusion and surprise when he saw Ron and Professor Dumbledore standing face to face in the room. He decided to listen in (curse his curiosity always getting the better of him) to see what was going on even though he felt somewhat guilty for spying on his best friend and the Headmaster.

"How much longer must I be around that Dark wizard in training? When are you going to throw him out of this school?" Ron demanded.

_'What Dark wizard in training? I don't think he's talking about the Slytherins since he only indicated one wizard and not many.'_ Harry thought in confusion. He didn't think all Slytherins were bad just like he didn't think all the other Houses were all good but he didn't say anything about this belief of his because he didn't want to alienate his friends and have them think he was a freak of nature for thinking that way.

"Patience, my dear boy, all is going according to plan. With the student body isolating him the way they have he will become more dependent on you for emotional support. Which, we can use to our advantage later on. There is no reason to throw him out when there is still some use we have for him."

Professor Dumbledore said calmly, which just made Ron more irritated.

"Patience? Patience? How can I be patient when that dark wizard can turn on us at any moment? I sleep in the same room as him! I don't want him to be dependent on me in the first place. When you gave me this mission, I thought it was going to be easy. I didn't think I would have to put my life at risk just to be around him." Ron said angrily.

Feeling a sinking feeling develop in his stomach, he had a guess about who Ron was referring to. _'The only wizard that is being accused of being Dark in Gryffindor is me.' _He thought, very hurt by what his friend said about him. _'Wait. What mission? If they are talking about me, going by what Professor Dumbledore just said about that wizard still having some use for them, then it means they have a plan to use me in some way. What is it they are after?'_ He wondered worriedly.

"You knew exactly what you were getting yourself into my boy. There is no need to play dumb." Professor Dumbledore's reprimanding voice brought him back to the present. "Now, what can you tell me about the Potter boy?"

Ron fumed for a second but relented and started to talk.

"There's not much to say. He is kind of pathetic really. All he does is follow what I say and do what I do. It's annoying" he said though he was smug about it on the inside. "that, he won't do anything by himself. He's so quiet that it kind of freaks me out… the way he looks at everybody, as if he's calculating their threat level to him. He doesn't like to be touched by people he doesn't know. It took me about four months to be able to touch him without him flinching all the time. He's so skinny that all one feels is his bones through his cloths. He's not the sharpest knife around and he's really dull in personality." Ron said exasperated.

"Good. That means he has a forgettable presence. It will make it easier to make him disappear when the time comes." Professor Dumbledore contemplated. "Well, keep up the good work my boy. Oh, lemon drop?" he offered with a barmy smile while holding up the bag of sweets to Ron. Getting a shake of the head, he shrugged and popped one into his mouth then started to hum happily.

Knowing there was no more to learn and that they were about to leave the classroom, Harry started to back away from the door quietly, when he was a safe distance he turned and ran all the way back to his dorm. He didn't care if the other Gryffindors were going to be there. He wanted to shut himself away in a familiar place so he could think on what he was going to do.

When he got to the dorm, he was happy to find it was empty. It would give him time to sort out his thoughts before he had to worry about whether the others were going to hex him or not. _'If they do, I will no longer hold back and hex them as well. I will no longer be the push over like they want me to be. I have the right to walk down the hallway without fear of being hurt on all sides.' _He thought determinedly. _'The only thing I can do about Ron is to avoid him as much as I can, which should be easy when he has been doing the same to me as much as he could in the first place. I will just make it easier on him.'_

That is exactly what he did for the next month and a half. He also took to avoiding Hermione as well since he wasn't sure about her loyalty to him either. He also took to hexing anybody that hexed him first and when he was pushed, he pushed back even harder. After a few days of fighting back, the other students started to leave him alone. They just gave him a wide berth and avoided him as much as they could.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before the professors noticed the change in the student's behavior and investigated on what was the cause. It wasn't long before he was confronted by Professor McGonagall. _'Now she shows up to do something about the situation. Only it's not to help me, but to take me to see that back stabbing Headmaster.'_

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." She said with a disapproving and disappointed look on her face. He wasn't able to stop the glare directed at her but was able to stop the snarl that was just begging to be released.

"What would he want to see me about, Professor?" he asked as politely as he could, but he could still hear some of the anger leaking through his tone.

Narrowing her eyes at the boy for the tone he talked to her with, she decided to ignore it for now.

"It has come to our attention that you have been hexing the students and pushing them around. The Headmaster would like to speak to you about your appalling behavior."

Shaking from holding back the anger he felt he responded to her accusation.

"Oh? Tell me Professor, if you will. What is going to happen to the students who went around hexing me and pushing me first? I know you know what they have been doing. I just have to wonder why you haven't done anything to put a stop to it. But, when I start to defend myself, was when you decided to interfere." He asked silkily with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Spluttering from being surprised at the way she was talked to. She pulled herself to her full height (which towered over him to his chagrin) and glared at him.

"How dare you speak to me that way?! 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your disrespect, Mr. Potter. I will not be talked to in such a way. Now, come along. The Headmaster is waiting for you in his office and he doesn't have all day to waste waiting for you to be done with your dilly dallying." She sniffed in disdain.

Left behind gaping at her, he couldn't believe that she just avoided addressing his treatment by the other students before he got a back bone and started to defend himself_. 'How dare I? How dare__ she__?! She is supposed to be my Head of House! Which if I remember correctly, one of her responsibilities is to take care of__ the entire __student body under her care, including me. Well, she is a Professor, so really all the students are under her care whether or not they are in her House.' _He amended. _'That's not the point though. The point is that I was being bullied and she did absolutely nothing to help me.'_ He fumed at the thought of the injustice shown to him once again.

Having no other choice, he followed after her unhappily. He didn't want to be anywhere near the Headmaster in any way. In fact, the past month and a half, he had been in the library (hidden from Hermione) scoring through the shelves looking for any books on other magical schools that he could transfer to. So far, his luck has been zilch. He even thought about asking Madam Pince about any books that might be in her library but he feared she would snitch to Professor Dumbledore on what type of book he was looking for.

"Hurry up, Mr. Potter. Stop dragging your feet." Professor McGonagall called behind herself sternly. He was walking about 5 feet away from her and he guessed that was too slow for her taste. He didn't, however, speed up to satisfy her. He had no interest in listening to a person who would ignore him being hurt but would come around when he started to defend himself to scold him for it. All he did was glare at her stubbornly and then look away. They were almost to the office and he wanted to slow down even more and would have done it too if he didn't want to get this over and done with already.

_'Besides, I'm kind of scared of what he will do when we are alone. I refuse to ask__ her __for help when I know she wouldn't lift a finger to do so._' He thought bitterly. He had absolutely no allies in this school which was kind of depressing really.

"We are here Mr. Potter." Snapping out of his thought, he looked up to see the Professor turn to the Gargoyle and utter "Starburst" which made the Gargoyle jump to the side and show a revolving stone staircase leading up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on up now. Don't keep the Headmaster waiting any longer. He is a very busy man after all."

"If he's so busy, why does he want to see me in the first place when he obviously has "better" things to do then to see little old me?" he bit out through clinched teeth and glared blackly at her. The way she said it made him feel as if he wasn't even worth the dirt on her shoes.

"50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, for your cheek." She said. Grabbing him on the shoulder in a firm grip, she pushed him towards the stairs and said, "Detention for a week starting today after dinner. Don't be late." With that said, she turned and left him staring at her back in disbelief for the second time that day._ 'She still hasn't answered any of my questions!'_ he thought indignantly.

Huffing out in frustration, he started up the stairs then paused at the door contemplating knocking or just leaving. _'This wouldn't be a good idea, considering a Professor would just come and get me again and put me in even more trouble than before.'_ He thought. Lifting his hand to knock, he froze when he heard a grandfatherly voice call out for him to enter.

"Come on in Mr. Potter." He took a deep breath to help calm his racing heart from the surprise he got when the voice called out to him by name through a solid wood door. Opening the door, he entered the red and gold office with its weird gadgets here and there. Going to the overstuffed left red chair in front of the desk, he sat down after Professor Dumbledore indicated for him to sit.

"I was told that you wanted to see me Headmaster?" he asked politely if not a little coldly.

Peering over his half-moon glasses, he observed the boy in front of him. He was trying to catch his eyes so that he can slip into his mind and see what was going on but the boy wouldn't look up from his hands in his lap. "Yes, I did, my dear boy. It has come to our attention that you have taken to hexing and pushing the other students." He gave the boy his patent disappointed grandfatherly look. "I must say that I am disappointed that you have started to bully the other students to get your way, my boy." He said sadly.

Harry snapped his head up to glare at the Headmaster, not knowing that Professor Dumbldore took this opportunity to slip into his mind, for accusing him of being a bully. Just because he was defending himself from the other students did not mean he was a bully! "I was not bullying anyone! I was defending myself from their attacks! Something you and the other Professors knew they were doing but decided not to do anything about!" he snarled in anger. _'How dare he accuse me of bullying?! I am not my cousin or uncle.'_

Raising his hand in a placating manner, Dumbledore put his hands on his desk when the boy calmed down though his breathing was a little bit irregular.

"Calm, Mr. Potter. Regardless, if they attacked you first or not, you shouldn't have attacked them back. You should have forgiven them and tried to get them to see that you were not a threat to them." He told him sternly.

Harry gapped unattractively at the Headmaster in disbelief; he couldn't comprehend what he was just told. "Are you trying to say that its okay for them to attack me but it's not okay for me to defend myself?" He asked confused and angrily.

"No, Mr. Potter. I was saying that you shouldn't stoop to their level, but rise above it and be the better man." Dumbledore said solemnly and sliding his hand unnoticed to his wand in preparation to cast the Obliviate Spell to block the memory of stumbling upon his and the youngest Weasley boy's conversation he had found in the boy's mind when he was searching through it. _'If my office was not so accessible to others that come around unannounced, I would have held the meeting here instead of an abandoned classroom. Though, I should have warded the room from eavesdroppers in the first place.'_ He thought disgruntledly.

"I didn't attack them back at first." He growled. "I had expected the professors of this institution to put a stop to it when they saw what was going on. But oh no, that wasn't going to happen at all. Instead, THEY TURNED A BLIND EYE TO THE WHOLE THING!" He yelled at the end, fed up with the unfairness of his treatment by everybody he was supposed to trust to protect him.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore demanded evenly. Harry sat back down, he didn't even notice he had stood up in the first place, and glared petulantly at the elder in front of him. "I will not be spoken to like that Mr. Potter. I understand that you are upset, but I must take 50 points from Gryffindor and a month's detention for attacking the other students and another 10 points for your disrespect."

He gritted his teeth, crossed his arms, and said nothing else. _'What's the point when they don't care to listen to anything I have to say?' _He thought. He was also very angry that he had points taken and had to serve a month's detention for defending himself. Thinking that, he wasn't able to keep quiet anymore.

"What is going to happen to the students that attacked me first?" He asked while raising an eyebrow, not believing for one moment that they would do anything to punish those students.

"I think they have been punished enough having to deal with your retaliation hexes." Dumbledore said grimly. "I will also ask that you tell me how to reverse some of the hexes you casted so that we can reverse them and the students stuck in the Hospital Wing can go back to their lives."

Harry scowled at the thought of helping the ones that were hexing him viciously before he got fed up with it and began to dish out what was given to him. He was smug, though, that he was able to find hexes the Professors weren't able to find the counters for. He found them in the Restricted Section in the Library which he used his Invisibility Cloak to get into.

"I am afraid that I don't know the counter to them. I never bothered to learn them." He responded though it was untrue. He did in fact learn the counters, just in case they were ever casted on him, he would be able to reverse them. The only reason he didn't start yelling about how unfair it was to let the other students go without punishment was because he knew that no matter what he said or did, it wouldn't change a thing.

Not being able to tell if the Potter boy lied to him because he couldn't look into his mind to see since he was once again looking at his lap he had to let that one go. Harry was very good at lying to others and to himself.

"Very well, my dear boy, I believe you. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked while pointing to the candy dish full of the sweets on his desk. Seeing the boy shake his head no, he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth, calming him down from the frustration he felt. "Is there anything you wish to tell me, my dear boy?" another head shake. "Very well then, I think you have a class to go to right now. You should get to it. I will write you a note saying that you were with me so you don't get into any more trouble." He put his wand on his lap so he could write the note and grabbed his wand again when he held out the note to the boy with a (fake) warm smile and a twinkle in his eyes

When the boy reached over to get the note, he took his chance and pointed his wand at the boy's face. Harry only had time to widen his eyes in terror before his mind when blank for a second.

"You will forget the meeting between myself and Ronald Weasley completely. The reason you distanced yourself from your friends is in the hope that they didn't get any backlash for being your friend. You will also forget that you took to defending yourself and any curses or hexes you learned to do so. While in this meet you came here complaining about the treatment you got from the other students. You lost your temper when you learned that mine and the other professors' hands are tied and ended up with points lost and detention." Dumbledore commanded.

He knew it worked when the boy's eyes cleared and he said "I am sorry Headmaster. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just, it's getting bad. I don't know how long I can last." He said sadly.

He beamed with the twinkled in his eyes intensifying. "It's alright, dear boy. I just wish I could lift some of your burden. I do, however, believe that the students will start leaving you alone. I am sure that they are bored since you never defended yourself against them."

"Do you really think so?" Harry asked hopefully. Getting a nod, he couldn't help but beam back in happiness. He noticed the note in his hand and startled in surprise to see it. He read it and gasped. "I better get to class. I have Potions right now!" He rushed to the door, but stopped to look back. "Thank you for listening to me and for the note Professor."

"I was glad to listen. Just know that my door is always open whenever you want to talk, my boy." Dumbledore said happily. He was self-satisfied that his spell worked even though he knew it would.

Harry nodded before turning around to head to class and lost 10 points for being late even though he had a note saying he was with the Headmaster. After that day he became friends with Ron and Hermione again after he told them why he distanced himself from them in the first place. He was surprised he wasn't attacked by the other students anymore and was confused about why the Slytherins had been giving him weird looks when he passed by them. Shrugging it off, he continued on with his life.

-End Memory-

When the memory finished, Harry became aware of his surroundings for just a moment before he was pulled into another released memory.

-Second Memory-

His first lesson with Professor Lupin had been today and he was exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. He knew the boggart's dementor effect was weaker than the real one but it still was very draining to face against it. His only consolation was that he was able to produce at least a mist on his first try. He was just impatient to master the spell so he no longer had to worry as much about having his soul sucked out by those things.

He was behind a couch by the fireplace in the Common Room under his Invisibility Cloak after having been woken up by a nightmare. He had come down here so he could be alone and think without having to hear the other boy's snore loudly. He would have been on the couch itself, if he didn't fear falling asleep and having someone sit on him the next morning because they couldn't see him.

It was in first year when he came down after having a nightmare about Fluffy tearing him apart and ended up falling asleep on the couch under his Cloak. The next morning, he had a 4th year boy sit on his stomach, waking him up with his heart racing and his stomach somewhat sore. Luckily, though, it wasn't his face that was sat on or that nobody knew that it was him either. Now, that would have been embarrassing and knew he wouldn't be allowed to forget the moment ever if people knew.

He was on the verge of falling asleep when he heard soft steps coming down from the girl's dorm. Harry got up on his knees to face the direction the noise was coming from. He only had to wait a few seconds before a bushy-brown-haired girl emerged into view. The girl was average height for her age, with pale skin, brown eyes, developing chest and curves which were still hardly noticeable unless you knew the girl well. She had a book in her hands and was one of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger.

She sat on the very couch he was behind and opened the book to read. He knew it was past 1 o'clock, so he wondered why she was up. He knew she didn't have nightmares so he didn't really understand why she would want to be up this late. He was about to throw off his Cloak and ask her if she was alright when he heard a set of loud footsteps coming from the boy's side of the dorm this time.

The boy that emerged was a red-haired and gangly boy who was tall for his age (which he pouts about in his mind all the time). He too had pale skin but a shade darker than Hermione's, blue eyes, freckles everywhere, and somewhat bushy red eyebrows. He would never say this to his face but though he was skinny, one could tell with just a passing glance, he had never worked a day in his life. He was also his other best friend, Ronald "Ron" Weasley.

"Well, it's about time you showed up." Hermione said bossily. "I don't have all night to wait for you to get up and come down, you know."

Ron gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying anything insulting; he just tried to shrug her attitude off. "I accidentally fell asleep while waiting for the others to fall asleep. So sorry if we all don't have your will power to stay up when in a comfy bed and tired." he grouched back. "Now, why did you want to meet me here, at this time, without Harry knowing?" He sat and leaned back with his arms crossed on the couch across from her.

"I will get to that, but first. Did you make sure Harry was in his bed and sound asleep?" She asked demandingly.

"Yes, I checked. He was still there and asleep." Ron growled and lied. He didn't check to see if he was still there or not, he didn't want to waste more time by checking. He was tired, it was late at night, and wanted to go back to bed. He didn't want to be around her more than he had to, so wished she would hurry up and tell him what she wanted to tell him. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Harry kind of felt guilty spying on his best friends, but his curiosity wouldn't let him ignore what was about to be said. _'What could she have to tell Ron that she can't tell__ me__?' _He wondered. He knows that his two friends aren't the biggest fans of each other, so the thought that they are sharing secrets with each other was kind of disconcerting.

"Very well, Ronald, I will tell you." She started, as if it was Ron who wanted to talk to her and not the other way around. "Over Christmas break, I was approached by Professor Dumbledore with a proposition that I was more than willing to do. Can you guess what he asked me to do for him? I will give a hint; you have a similar job as the one I have been given." She said in a smug and superior tone of voice. Now, they really have his attention. _'What did Professor Dumbledore ask them to do?' _He wondered.

"Just tell me!" Ron practically exploded but knew enough to keep his volume down to a medium so he didn't bring down any of the other students. He was in no mood to play her game, whatever it was.

"Really Ronald? It not like it's hard to guess." she sniffed in distain to the boy in front of her. "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to help you spy on Harry. He's afraid that if we don't keep an eye on him, he will turn Dark and become a Dark Lord in the future." she relented after being glared at when she gave a pause to see if he would say anything.

Harry had to stifle a shocked and hurt gasp. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His best friends had agreed to spy on him for Professor Dumbledore. _'I know Hermione just started, though that doesn't mean she hasn't spilled any of my secrets to the Headmaster already, but how long has Ron been spying on me?'_

"I don't need nor want your help in this. Why don't you stick with staying in the Library and away from us." he hissed. He felt insulted to have the Headmaster bring that know-it-all to spy on Harry. "Are you being paid as well to do this?" he asked. He hoped she wasn't, but knew it was a possibility.

_'They're being paid to spy on me? Everything we did together was a lie? How could they do this to me?'_ He thought angrily. He didn't do anything even if his instincts were telling him to attack the ones who had betrayed him. He still wanted to know more and he didn't want to go to prison with his wand snapped.

"Yes. He's paying me 500 galleons and a new book a month to spy on Harry." she said conceitedly, puffing out her chest a little.

Ron scowled at her, "Is this all you wanted to tell me?" he snapped. He didn't like the thought that she was getting paid as well. _'That money could have gone to me. Not only that, she also gets something other than money. I know books can get expensive, so really she is getting paid way more than I am.' _he thought jealously.

Hermione was a little put out that he didn't really react to the news of how much she was being paid. "Yes. Oh, Professor Dumbledore wants us to work together to make sure Harry never learns anything he doesn't want him to know. He also wants to make sure that Harry stays isolated from the rest of the school." she said this in a rush when Ronald stood up and began heading for the boy's dorm.

He stopped in his tracks and glanced back, "I already knew about all of that. I have been doing just fine in that regard without your input thank you very much. Good night." with that said he went to the dorm without giving her another chance to say anything more.

She huffed in aggravation, with a hurt look on her face as well and got up with her book in hand and went back to her dorm to sleep.

The two unknowingly left behind a furious and hurt Harry Potter whom was plotting on what he could do to get even with them._ 'I will make them regret ever betraying me.' _He thought darkly. He would stand no type of betrayal after finding out how his parent were betrayed by their friend and then murdered by Voldemort. "They are no better than that traitorous Sirius Black!" he muttered under his breath.

The next few days weren't the most pleasant for Ron or Hermione. They had been tripped, pranked, had their bags rip open with all their things spilling out, and other small accidents happened to them. What they didn't know was that it was Harry himself who was causing these incidents to happen to them. He didn't want to do anything big to them that would cause attention to be drawn to them and have the situation investigated. The pranks were harmless but no less humiliating and done in a way that couldn't be blamed on the Weasley twins.

Harry also took to avoiding them whenever he could and since he knew the school better now than ever before it was an easy thing to accomplish thanks to the Marauder's Map which told him where they were at all times, it had helped him immensely. He found little niches to hide in when he was unable to avoid them completely, especially after classes and meal times. Mostly, he stayed in abandoned classrooms in abandoned parts of the castle after dinner until curfew.

Harry was walking around the Great Lake to help clear his mind. Lately, he felt suffocated being stuck inside all the time. While Hogwarts is a big place with many parts that were abandoned, he just kept getting the feeling that the walls were slowly converging on him, about to crush him. At first he considered Hogwarts his very first _home_, now though, the only thing he felt about the school was that it was as much of a prison as Privet Drive was.

_'I will never hate Hogwarts itself, I just wish the other humans would just go away. They are the reason why Hogwarts is not the safe and caring home it's supposed to be anymore.'_ He thought sadly. Walking on the side closest to the school, he looked at the castle and saw the Owlery._ 'I will go visit Hedwig. She has always made me feel better after talking to her and it has been a while since I have seen her.' _He nodded decisively and headed back into the castle so he could get to the Owlery. Harry knew that all he had to do to see her was to think of needing her and she would come. It's just that he wanted to go to her instead of her always coming to him if he wanted to interact with her. _'It's not fair to her. She was the first friend I ever had and I won't treat her as if she is some common pet.'_

It was on the way to the Owlery, that he was intercepted by Professor Dumbledore. Freezing in his tracks, he cursed himself for not looking at the Map before coming back inside. He wanted to curse and hex the Headmaster for what he was doing (paying people to spy on him) but new that he wouldn't be able to land even one hex on the old man. He also didn't want to get expelled and have his wand snapped. He was quite possessive of it after all, even if it was the brother wand to Voldemort's.

"Good evening Professor. I hope you are having a wonderful day." He said politely with a hint of sarcasm. If the Headmaster noticed his tone, he didn't show it outwardly.

"Good evening my dear boy. Yes, today has been wonderful so far." He beamed with a twinkle in his eyes. He was annoyed at the tone of voice he was talked with but he let it slide for now and kept up his grandfatherly mask to keep hidden the irritation he felt. "Lemon drop?" he asked while holding a velvet brown bag out towards Harry, which he didn't notice was in the old man's hands until he said something about it. Getting a no, he shrugged and popped one into his mouth.

"Is there something you need Professor?" he prompted. He wanted to get to Hedwig and spend some quality time with her.

Humming for a moment, "I am afraid so my dear boy. I, and of course the other professors, have noticed that you and your friends have drifted apart. I have found myself curious on what had caused it."

He narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster and had to hold back a mocking snort from being heard. _'I bet you do old man.'_ He thought negatively. On the outside, he put on a sad and resigned face, "I don't know Professor. We just drifted apart without any of us really noticing it was happening. Its better this way, now we can focus on our studies and not have to worry about what the other is doing." He said while putting on a brave face, as if he was trying to reassure himself. _'If I wanted fame, I would make an excellent actor._' He jokingly thought.

"I am sorry to hear that my boy. Perhaps, you are not trying hard enough to stay as friends? Don't give up so soon when you hit a hurtle in your relationship. I am sure that they want to be your friend still." Smiling warmly, he popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

Harry looked at the Headmaster in the eyes, "I will think on what you said Professor. I don't know if we will continue to be friends, but you are right, I shouldn't just give up. We have been friends for the past couple of years, I am sure we can work it all out." He said in a fake happy voice with a beaming smile on his face even if he wanted to be sick at the very thought. He missed the Headmaster stiffening slightly; too busy thinking of ways to leave.

_'He was notified once again that he was being taken advantage of. I will be having a talk with those two about discretion. Damn him and that Merlin be damned Cloak!'_ Dumbledore thought angrily.

"I am happy to hear that my dear boy. The strongest bond one can have is that of love after all and your friends love you very much even if they sometimes don't show it." Putting his bag of lemon drops into his robe's pocket, he grabbed hold of his wand. "I am afraid that I must be going now. Being a Headmaster among other things makes me very busy. I hope to see you at dinner my boy." He kind of rushed though Harry hasn't noticed; he just nodded and walked past the Headmaster.

With his back turned to the man, he never knew that Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and casted the Obliviate Spell on him. "You will forget that Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley ever talked about being paid to spy and isolate you and that you retaliated against them. You really thought that you and your friends had become more distant with each other and after taking my advice you will make up with them." He said in a commanding voice. He was satisfied when he heard the boy muttering about finding Ron and Mione to work on their friendship. He went back to his office humming happily that he was able to prevent any of his plans from being ruined because of two careless brats unable to keep their mouth shut.

After making up with Ron and Mione, life went back to the way it used to be. Though, now they were even closer than before. What confused him was that the Slytherins were giving him calculating looks, as if they are trying to puzzle out something. That was baffling him but he decided not to dwell on it too much. What he and Professor Dumbledore didn't know was that a sixth year Slytherin saw the whole situation go down between them and told the rest of the House about it. The only Slytherin that didn't know about it was the Head of House himself. They didn't want the information that they knew what the Headmaster did to the 'Golden Boy' getting back him. That could prove disastrous for their health.

-End Memory-

Groaning himself back to the present, he wished he could rip his head off so he wouldn't feel the headache pounding away. He tried to sit up but had to lay back down when he became dizzy and a little bit nauseated. He heard an amused chuckle beside him. He looked in that direction and came across the amused face of one Healer Took.

"I shouldn't move just yet, Harry. Your mind has gone through a lot of stress even before I started to release your memories back to you. Your returning memories put even more stress on your mind since it adds emotional turmoil to your already weary mind. Here, this should help with the headache you are experiencing at the moment." He stated after getting his amusement back under control. He handed a Headache Reliever Potion over to Harry and watched as he chugged it down really fast, amusing him again with the face he made when he tasted it regardless of doing everything he could not to.

"Thank you. That really helped a lot." Harry said gratefully. He could already feel his headache lessening as the seconds went by. This time when he sat up, he did it slowly and was happy when he didn't get dizzy or felt any nausea.

"When are you going to do the other four memories?" he asked exhaustedly. At the moment, all he wanted to do was find a bed and go to sleep.

"I am afraid that your mind won't be able to handle anymore released memories for the next couple of days. If I were to continue to release them without your mind accepting the ones that were already released, it could make your mind snap from the pressure it was put through." He said seriously. "I would have been able to release one more memory today if you hadn't gone through the rituals earlier. At the moment, you're on the verge of collapsing into a magical coma from everything you went through. I rather not risk it."

"Oh." Was all Harry could say, he was horrified at the thought of falling into a coma. If that happened, then he would be vulnerable to the outside forces being able to do whatever they wanted to do to him, and he wouldn't be able to do a bloody thing about it.

The healer nodded in agreement with Harry's sentiments, "Yes, it is shocking but still true. I will be spelling a delayed time release on your other memories so you don't have to keep coming to me to have it done. I will have your next two to three memories released in three to four days. Your last memory/memories release will be after another three to four days after that, it depends if your mind can handle more than two at that time, and it would all happen at night when you go to bed so you don't have to worry about dropping down out of the blue in the middle of you doing something." He gave Lord Potter-Black a warm smile when he released a relief breath.

_'I am glad that I don't have to visit a Hospital or something to get the rest of my memories back.'_ Harry thought happily.

"Other than giving you a potion regiment to help you with your malnutrition there is nothing else I can do for you right now, you are free to go." With that being said, the Healer went to the table and started to write something on a piece of parchment. "I will give you the first week's doses which you should take at every meal. After that, you can owl order them or go to any apothecary to get them." It was a few more minutes of writing before he was done and handed the parchment and a small wooden box over to Harry.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Healer Took." He said sincerely, putting the parchment and the wooden box into his pocket. The wooden box made his pocket bulge out in its shape.

"It was my pleasure. Now, just let me cast the spells needed and you can be on your way." Lifting his wand at Harry's head again, he started to cast. "Alright, that should do it, just remember that the memories will be released at 10:00pm so make sure you are lying down by then." Healer Took said seriously. "You are free to go and have a good day." He said warmly after getting a nod of understanding from his patient.

He got up and went back to the main room, leaving the Healer to pack up and go wherever he was needed. Harry stopped after closing the door behind him, which became one with the wall again, when he noticed how tense the atmosphere in the room was. Looking at Ginny, he saw how uncomfortable she looked being alone in the room with the goblin. Her face lightened up considerable when she saw him reentered the room.

"Hey, Ginny, sorry it took so long." He said.

"It's alright. It wasn't that long." She answered with a shake of her head.

Raising an eyebrow at her in disbelief, he let it go and turned to Bloodtooth "I would like to go to the Black Vault now to get the protective jewelry for Ginny, if you don't mind?" He asked politely.

"There is a goblin outside waiting to take you there. Here are all the folders on your houses that you should look over as well as the book lists about how to run them." Bloodtooth growled. He was glad that he didn't have to answer any more questions that day. "Also, make sure to be careful, there are cursed objects running throughout the Vault." He warned the humans.

He nodded to show he heard and understood, he headed for the door with Ginny right behind him after grabbing the folders and shrinking them so they could fit into his pocket _'I could get used to using magic whenever I want.' _"Let's hurry so we can go home and go to sleep. I am about to fall asleep where I stand at any moment."

They were taken to the vault by the goblin that was waiting for them (just like Bloodtooth said he would be) and were amazed to see what was hidden behind that door. It was a huge cave like structure with mini-caves lining the back walls containing other treasures. Holding back the desire to explore the whole vault, he only looked for the jewelry they came here for. It took an hour to find the type of jewelry they were searching for because the vault was so big and they didn't know where anything was. He could feel his body shaking from being so tired and his body's need to rest.

"Pick one, Ginny." He told her.

She looked over each one carefully, not noticing Harry's shaking, and was drawn to a simple necklace. It had a pure silver chain with a pure silver Quaternary Celtic Knot pendent. The chain was long enough that she would be able to hide it under her robe so her Mother or brother would not be able to see it.

"This one is the one I want." She said a little breathlessly.

Nodding to show her he didn't mind, he headed to the vault's door so they could leave. When he got back into the cart, he slumped somewhat trying his best to stay awake. _'I should have had asked for another Pepper-up Potion before I left the Healer.'_ He cursed his forgetfulness because he was now paying for it. Ginny still didn't notice anything about Harry, much too in awe of her new necklace. When they got back to the surface, they head for the Main Chamber so they could leave and go home.

Except when they got there, they had to stop and hide against the wall of the hallway they just came from, when they saw an Order member waiting there properly for him to show up. "Merlin, when will they leave me alone?" he muttered angrily under his breath glaring at the person through tired eyes.

"I can distract him so you can slip out. I have to go back anyways." Ginny offered.

He thought about the pros and cons and couldn't come up with anything to object. "Make sure they don't find out the real reason why you are still in Gringotts. Even if the necklace can't be taken off you without my permission, I wouldn't put it past them to make your life a living Hell." He told her seriously.

He got a nod as response and a slight glare for doubting her. She went to the Order member and got him to turn away from his direction and the doors successfully. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but he trusted her to know what she is doing. Instead, he focused on getting out and using his ring to portkey him to the apartment he wanted to live in.

Harry apparated into what appeared to be the living room of the apartment, not really taking anything in, he headed for the hallway that ran off the room he appeared in, collapsed on the first bed he found, and fell right to sleep. The last thought that ran through his mind before it went blank was _'I should have had Ginny checked out by the Healer as well.'_


End file.
